


Make You Feel Wanted

by sadmars



Category: dreamnotfound - Fandom
Genre: Drista possibly?, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Humor, Love at First Sight, M/M, Meeting for the fist time, Romance, Wholesome, Writing while sleep deprived, dreamnotfound, maybe angst?, maybe karlnap?, maybe more characters?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 40,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadmars/pseuds/sadmars
Summary: Dream and George always have had a close bond. They call the most out of any of their other friends which always leads to late night calls. Dream not showing his face to George yet, Sapnap knowing what Dream looks like. Dreams been dying to meet George. What happens when they meet, will it pull them apart or bring them even closer together.--------------------Based off of : Electric Love by BORNS and Wanted by Hunter HayesSome other songs helped but the main ones were those ! :)----------------------This is just something I write for fun! I don't actually ship them irl :)I use this just to practice my writing.
Relationships: Karlnap - Relationship, dreamnotfound - Relationship
Comments: 162
Kudos: 437





	1. Blushes and Butterflies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some blushes and butterflies pop up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The time difference between Dream/Sapnap and George is 1-2 hours apart! Just to make it a bit more easier for me to write with a different time difference.

* * *

**Dream’s POV :**

Dream finally waking up after his deep hibernation. Staying up till 4am just to talk to George is messing with his sleep schedule. Not that Dream needs a normal sleep schedule, he’s self-employed after all. Rolling over to see his phone on his bedside table he picks it up and looks at the time. He groans knowing that the light from his phone hurts his eyes.

Checking the time and seeing that it’s 3:43pm and he’s just getting up. Dream sighs at the time and forces his body out of bed and into his bathroom to shower. Walking into his bathroom and looking at himself in the mirror he sees the eye-bags and dark circles that are forming beneath his emerald green eyes. Dream never did lie about what he looked like, he does have the dirty blonde hair, green eyes, golden freckles, and he’s 6’3. Stripping of his clothes and going into the shower.

After his shower he heads to his office he has, seeing Patches on his gaming chair. Not wanting to move his cat but decides to wake her up and get her to move. Slowly petting Patches in order to wake her she lets out a purr and then a meow. 

“Come on Patches get up now, I need my chair” 

Patches looks at her owner and meows loudly and gets off. Such the drama queen she is he thinks to himself. Getting onto his chair and starting up his pc, logging in and then going through twitter liking his friends tweets and occasionally fanart. Dream and George both know about Dreamnotfound, how could they not almost all of their fanbase ships them. Dream does play it up on and off stream to viewers. 

Deep down Dream knows the real reason he flirts and jokes with George. Going onto Twitch and seeing George is live, before calling the younger boy he decides to just watch the stream just for a little. Seeing how happy he gets when he does something stupid. A small smile from George just makes Dream feel over the moon. Dream just can’t help but smile at George. A donation comes into George asking if Dream’s joining him today

“I don’t know if the lazy bum will get up he can join.”

Dream scoffs at the statement. If only George knew why Dream always woke up so late, it was only for George and their late night conversations. He contemplates calling George right now or in a couple more minutes. Knowing that if he keeps watching he won’t be able to stop watching so he gets up Discord and starts to call George.

“Dream! Finally you got up it’s like almost 4pm for you” 

“Not my fault you kept me up so late last night, I’m exhausted because of it.” Dream replies flirty and jokingly

“Shut up Dream! We both know that was on your own time, you could have hung up at any moment.” 

Taking a moment to look at George after that comment he could see the light dusty pink color start to show up on Georg’s cheeks. Dream loves how he’s the only one that can make George start to blush just by one comment. Looking over at chat and them questioning what happened last night and going crazy.

“Now lying aren’t we George, it doesn’t look good on you.”

“Stop acting like we did something, we just talked about random things.” George states to Dream and the audience.

“Mhm yeah I remember all the things you said about me.”

“Oh, what did I say then Dream?”

“Just the normal about how hot, sexy, and muscular I am.” Dream states

“DREAM! THAT DID NOT HAPPEN HE’S JUST LYING NOW!” George screams

Knowing that the audience would have a field day with this stream already and he’s been here for less than 10 minutes. Dream starts to kettle wheeze at George’s reaction. Seeing the pouty face George has makes Dream happy. Seeing any type of reactions out of George makes him feel something in his stomach like its flame and butterflies.

“Sadly Chat, that didn’t happen but we all know deep down George thinks of me like that.” Dream chuckles 

“Keep on dreaming, Dream it’s never happened or will happen.”

“Like I said earlier, lying doesn’t look good on you but I know what would.”

“Dream if you say something dumb I’m ending stream.”

Dream contemplates knowing that George could end the stream but there’s also a possibility he won’t plus it’s only 6:57pm for him. He decides to just go with a safe answer.

“I was just going to say that my merch would look good on you.”

“No, I think mine looks better than yours”

He scoffs at the remark but moves on from it and gets on the SMP to help out George. Laughing and joking around like normal having a blast. Dream knows he doesn’t have a chance with George so he will just take the “fake” flirting for now and just be the best friend. Hours pass by and it’s 10:43pm for George and 7:43pm for Dream. Sapnap hops on call with them. 

“Sup bitches!”

“SAPNAP! I’m streaming you can’t say that” George states

“Whoops my bad, didn’t know you were streaming.”

Dream starts to laugh which turns into a wheeze laugh soon enough. Sapnap and George joining in with Dream laughing. Deciding to stay longer and play with both of his friends. Sapnap making his house and Geroge fixing up the infamous crafting table house. Dream making fun of Sapnap’s house and how plain it is while helping George with the main house. 

They may not live in those houses anymore they still wanted to fix it up to make it look nice.

Sapnap decided to head off earlier in order to help out Karl like he promised the night before. Saying his goodbyes to the two boys he hangs up. 

It was just Dream and George again. George starts to yawn and gets tired. He decides to end the stream and say goodbye to his viewers. While George does that Dream is still thinking about how much he made George blush earlier with his comment. Just that one blush makes Dream go crazy. He can't help but think about George even more. 

“Hello? Earth to Dream?”

“Ah, sorry George I just spaced out while you were gone.”

“Hey Dream, could I ask you a question?”

Dream would answer any question for George and do anything for George. He cares too much about him.

“Yeah sure, what’s up?”

“What were you going to say earlier in the stream about what would look good on me?”

Dream’s face starts to heat up, knowing what he was going to say. It wasn’t the most appropriate answer but it was the first one that pops into his head.

“Why do you ask?”

“Just curious to know what goes on in your head to tease me.”

“Don’t act like you don’t like my teasing Georgie.”

Dream knows that George hates the nickname but it was something he made up on one of their late night calls while sleep deprived and from there he just kept calling George it.

“Dream I don’t like your teasing and stop calling me Georgie.” He whines

“Your face was saying a whole different thing” Dream states smugly

“It just caught me off guard!”

“Oh sure it did Georgie.”

“If you’re calling me Georgie, then I can call you Dreamie.”

Dream’s heart drops hearing that nickname roll of George’s tongue. Fuck he so badly wants to see what George looks like lying on his bed with his hair all disheveled and a small grin on his face. The day they meet up is the day Dream is complete.

The conversation continues on and more and more the two boys get tired. George would never admit to Dream that he loves the late night calls due to his voice. It’s so hoarse and deep something George could listen to and fall asleep to forever.


	2. Fireworks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream gets a little too flirty towards George.

* * *

**Dream’s POV :**

Hearing George’s soft snores and his breathing it soothes him. Dream never had the easiest time falling asleep until he met George. When they first became friends it was through Sapnap, overtime they got closer and closer.

This led to calls that lasted for hours on end, then it was to late night calls. The late night calls became their new normal. Dream wasn’t complaining he got to hear George say dumb things while sleep deprived and most of all he got to get a full nights sleep. 

Dream thinks to himself about how lucky he got to even just be friends with George, there’s so much that George has no idea about. Dream had his rough patches in high school which led to him running away from the police because he didn’t go to school. During this time George was trying to help him which he did.

It was always something Dream appreciated, George always put other people’s feelings before his own. He always admired how compassionate he is. George isn’t big on opening up about his own feelings. George is good with other people’s feelings but his own is something he can’t understand and open up about.

Dream knows that George can’t quite open up about his feelings, that’s why he’s so confusing. Dream can’t tell if he’s actually liking the flirting or if it’s just for the audience. Deep down he hopes the older boy likes the flirting. Slowly he drifts off into sleep and the darkness engulfs him.

**George’s POV :**

“George come here, I know you want me”

“Dream I-”

George was cut off by Dream pulling him closer to him. Gently Dream takes George’s chin and pulls it up towards him. George seeing the mask that Dream has on slightly pulls it up so he can see his dusty pink lips. Their lips connected and it’s like fireworks, his stomach is like fireworks being lit off. 

Opening his eyes and realizing it was just all a dream. He felt so safe there and happy, what was that fireworks feeling he felt. Begrudgingly he pulls himself out of bed and heads into his shower. Grabbing a towel before heading into his shower. Looking at himself in the mirror seeing the light blush color still on his face about that dream. Fuck I can’t be thinking about kissing my best friend, I don’t even like him. 

Pulling himself out of his thoughts, he hops into his shower and the water is warm. His apartment is cold due to it being wintertime so the shower warms him up quite nicely. Getting lost into his thoughts once again he does wonder what Dream looks like. In his dream he never did get to see the younger boy; it was just his lips. Wondering if he’s hot or if he’s actually as tall as he is. Dream always likes to make jokes about how short George is.

Finishing up his shower he gets out and pulls a towel around him. Going back into his room to grab some clothes. Realizing that this stream he wanted to mess with his audience by putting on a suit. But for now he just wanted to be comfortable, so he threw on some sweatpants and his own merch.

Checking his phone he sees that Dream has texted him saying goodnight georgie :). A small sweet smile creeps up on George’s face and he gets all giddy. Oh my god he finally realizes he might like Dream. Being in shock he calls Sapnap. Come on pick up he chants in his head. The ringing is getting to him, finally Sapnap picks up.

“George why in the fuck are you calling me at 7am”

“Uhm, well it’s kinda hard to explain”

“George I swear to God if you called me for something dumb I’m flying you out and strangling you.”

“Wouldn’t mind being flown out though, anyways off topic. I think I-”

George can’t get the words out he’s just a stuttering mess. He was never good with feelings but romantic feelings he tries to convince himself they aren’t real and shoves them down. It always hurts him but he just always thinks about how it would ruin the friendship if he said anything. George has had girlfriends and boyfriends. Not a lot but a couple most of them ending on good terms and mutually. 

“George what’s up, seriously are you okay?”

“Nick, I think Clay’s going to hate me, completely hate me.”

“We both know Clay wouldn’t do that, he's Clay for god's sake he cares so much about your friendship.”

“I like Clay.”

Finally he said it outloud and it felt so good. It felt good just to finally say something about how he’s feeling. Still worrying about his and Dream’s friendship in the back of his mind but for now he pushes it off.

“OH MY GOD GEORGE! FINALLY OH THANK FUCKING GOD FINALLY YOU REALIZED” Nick screams happily.

“What in the fuck are you talking about?”

“George I have been watching you two it was so obvious that you liked him, but to Clay he’s fucking clueless. God that took forever”

“It was that obvious?”

“Yes, you just didn’t accept your feelings so I just sat here waiting.”

“So you're not mad?”

“No! I’m fucking ecstatic about it fucking finally.”

“Thank God, I just needed to talk to someone about it”

“Of course George, I’m always here”

“Thank Nick, I gotta go now see ya”

The phone hangs up and George once again is lost in his thoughts. Was it really that obvious to Sapnap that he was knew before George even did. Shit what was he going to do during streams, how was he going to hide this from the viewers. He didn’t want them to force anything onto them. Pulling himself out of his chair and deciding he just needs to sleep for a little.

Waking up it’s been two hours. Damn I really slept that long he thought. Pulling out his suit just to see what it looks like. Obviously being blue because that’s the only color he can see. It’s a royal dark blue color. The perfect color for him.

Going on with his day and editing his videos he’s been needing to edit this entire week. He cracks down on it and listens to some music in the background lightly just to keep him focused. Finishing up the first video and clicks post. One done two more to go. Hours have passed but still he continues on. Getting half way through his second video he checks the time and it’s 8:21pm. He’s going to stream at 9pm so he gets up and goes over to his suit that he has and puts it on. He doesn’t put on the bottoms because he’d just rather wear PJ bottoms. Fixing himself up for the stream then goes over to his pc and gets Twitch open. Getting all his streaming software up and then calls Dream and Sapnap. Dream picks up first then Sapnap a second later.

“Are you guys ready for if I start streaming?”

Unanimously they agree. George does his normal intro and gets started up finally undeafing and unmuting himself.

“George has a suit on-” Sapnap screams and starts laughing.

“No way, I need to see this” Dream states a couple clicks and he’s laughing his ass off.

“Hahaha very funny guys it’s just a suit” He states sarcastically

“Why are you even wearing one?” Dream questions

“The real question is why aren’t you wearing one Dream?” He shoots back

“Damnnn Dreamie he got you there!” Sapnap laughs

“Yeah yeah let’s just play the game.”

Continuing on with playing the game. Sapnap like normal is going to cause wars against people about their pets. He goes off to steal everyone’s pets and hide them from them. While at the same time hiding his pets so nobody can get revenge. Dream and George help him out but mostly are just laughing at how badly he’s doing at capturing them.

Hours pass by and the three boys are just sitting there laughing. All of them being sleep deprived now and making dumb jokes and giggling. Having a blast with all of them. 

“Hey Georgie…” Dream says

“Yes Dreamie.” George replies

Dream gets closer to his mic and whispers “You look good in a suit”

George can feel the blush that’s starting to appear on his face and he just brushes it off by saying thank you and laughing to cover up how much he loved hearing that.

“Hey Dream, what are you wearing if you're so into George’s clothes” Sapnap asks.

“Uh, I’m just in a white T-Shirt and some sweatpants.” Dream responds

“Are they grey sweatpants Dreamie?” Sapnap asks so innocently

“Uhm, yeah they are” Dream replies

“Oh grey sweatpants Dream wanna send me a picture?” George asks sweetly

Dream starts to do his kettle laugh which George and Sapnap both join in on the laughing. George slightly being lost in thought about the grey sweatpants he wonders what Dream looks like in them. Damn that’s hot and suddenly he goes fuck no you can’t think of your best friend like that. You're just his friend get it through your head.

The stream goes on for a little long but George being all streamed out he ends the stream. Sapnap left 20 minutes ago, just leaving Dream and George. Sapnap knew what he was doing there was no doubt about that.

“So George, you want to see me in grey sweatpants huh?” Dream says cockily

“I- I mean I doubt you’d even send me a picture of yourself so.” George replies quickly

Dream thinks to himself for a minute before sending a picture to George.

“Georgie check your phone.” Dream says

George checks his messages with Dream. He actually sent the picture. It was him in a full body mirror, he couldn’t see his face but he could see his hands and arm veins. He could see the slight outline of Dream’s stomach because of the white shirt. He knows that the blush is right back on his face. Shit that was hot he thought.

“HOLY FUCK DREAM!” George screeches

“What Georgie all I did was send a picture.” Dream says in the most sarcastic innocent tone

“Dreammmmm, you can’t send me pictures like that” He whines

“Why not? Is it because your face gets all red like it does on stream.” Dream replies

“My face doesn’t get red, what are you talking about?” George lies

“George don’t even try to lie your way out of this one we both know you think I’m hot.”

“Don’t be so cocky, I haven’t even seen your face yet.” George fires back

“Yet. So you think you’re going to see it at some point.” Dream says

“Well yeah, I’d figured at some point we’d meet up or something.” George says

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last night I slept on the last chapter I did. Today I woke up with some ideas of what I wanted to do so I decided to update it back to back. Sorry not sorry for the cliff hanger. Also last little note the format may change overtime due to me learning how I want to write! Hope you enjoyed :)


	3. It Burns Yet Also Stings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More flirty moments between Dream and George. Yet also a surprise for Sapnap and George.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a bit of thinking for me! I wanted to slowly make chapters longer this one is longer by 1000 words. VERY IMPORTANT TO READ THIS : When the words are italicized it means the character is thinking! I didn't want to keep writing he thought. So this is the way I decided to fix it. Enjoy reading ;)

* * *

**Dream’s POV :**

“Yeah I’d figured we’d meet up at some point.” George said happily. That one sentence sent Dream’s body into a heat wave of emotions. His entire body was on fire. He wanted to meet George and hold him, God he’d always thought of meeting him but was always so afraid George didn’t want to meet him.

For God’s sake he didn’t even show his face because he was so scared of George’s reaction. Even sending that one body picture sent him into a pit of anxiety. He didn’t know what George liked or didn’t like but he just guessed based off of which jokes made him blush the most. One of them being Dream’s hands and veins. 

Even if Dream couldn’t see George he just knew how he would react. There was little tells that Dream was observant of one of them being he would suck in his breath making a slight noise. Another one being he would stutter over his words after a joke was made and always said “Shut up” or “I hate you.” Dream knew that obviously wasn’t true.

The younger boy didn’t know if he actually loved George as more than a friend. He knew he liked him more than a friend. He realized months ago when on one late night call his entire body was on fire while talking to him. Not a bad type of fire, loving and comfort type. He just knew from then on and he would “jokingly” flirt with him just to get a reaction.

Those reactions made Dream’s day. Knowing he was the only one to get that type of blush and stutter out of George. That blushing face makes Dream melt every time. 

“Uhm Dream, you good?” George asks very quietly. The older boy thought that Dream didn’t want to meet him or he had said something wrong.

“Yeah, sorry I spaced out.” Dream says apologetically. _ “Fuck once again I spaced out thinking about him. Get a grip.” _

“Of course I want to meet you George, I’ve been dying to figure out the best time for you to come.” Dream says frantically and stumbles over some words. He didn’t want George to think he didn’t want to meet him.

“We should figure that out at some point. I would like to actually meet my best friend.” George says. That was like a stab in the heart to Dream. Best friend. He knew he’d be nothing more to George other than a best friend. 

“What time would be good for you? I’m free whenever.” Dream asks. 

“I’m free legit whenever. I don’t have anything planned” George answers back. Dream smiles at the thought of meeting George soon.

“Do you just want to stay for the entire month of October, we could spend Halloween together.” Dream says composed. Trying his best not to freak out about meeting his friend in a couple of days.

“That’s days away though, I doubt there’d be any flights from Brighton to Florida” George states sadly. A couple of keyboard and mouse clicks and Dream has booked a flight for George.

“Hey Georgie, guess what.” Dream says like a little kid. He can’t wait to see George, he’s ecstatic to meet him.

“Oh God, Dream what’d you do” George says frantically.  _ “Of course he thought I did something dumb.”  _

“You have a flight to catch in about 3 days.” Dream says eagerly. He knows George will freak out at first but he knows how to calm down.

“DREAM! WHAT DO YOU MEAN I HAVE A FLIGHT TO CATCH?” George screeches. Dream just laughs at him.

“Oh, you know I just booked a flight for you to come here.” he said collectedly. 

“Dream, that’s barely anytime for me to get ready.” George rambles. Dream is just listening to George ramble for another couple minutes before finally cutting him off.

“GEORGE! I get it you're just scared to see my gorgeous face.” Dream states cockily. Knowing that will get a rise out of George and also calm him down.

“Of course you think it’s about your face. We both know your ugly just admit it.” George states back snarkily. Dream knows that George doesn’t mean it. After all George got flustered by one body picture of Dream.

“Mhm, I wouldn’t be so sure of that George you did get flustered by one picture of me. It was only just my body.” Dream replies confidently. Dream deep down is scared of how George would react to his face. “ _ Would he think I’m ugly.” _

“I wasn’t flustered over your body, it was because I wasn’t thinking you’d actually do it.” George replies unsure of himself. 

“Okay Georgie, I’ll let this one slide” Dream replies. A breath of air comes out of George’s mouth. Dream realizes it’s one of George’s tells, he’s lying. Dream wasn’t for sure if the older boy was lying but now he did.

“Did you actually buy me a plane ticket or is this another one of your jokes” George asks unconvinced that Dream actually bought him one.

“Yes I did, I will send you a picture of the plane ticket. Just give me a second to print it.” Dream says. Dream doesn’t actually have to print it out.

But he knows just the way to mess with George based off of the last picture he sent. He has a slight pit in his stomach about sending it but nonetheless he presses send.

“Fine until I see proof of it I’m not packing or doing anything” George states like a little kid throwing a tantrum. 

**George’s POV :**

*Ding* George picks up his phone and sees there is infact a picture from Dream. Opening up his phone and looking at the picture it’s a plane ticket with Dream’s hand in the picture. He’s completely breath taking. _ “Fuck him. Damn his fucking hands. I must sound like one of our fans. Two can play this game Dreamie.” _

“You actually bought me a flight holy shit! Dream were actually going to meet soon!” George says elated.  _ “Holy shit I actually get to meet him. OH MY GOD! I get to see his face finally” _

“Yes I wasn’t messing with you, I really do want to meet you. Now you need to get packing” Dream states. Thinking of packing makes George groan.

“Ughhhhh, God I hate packing it’s so dumb.” George states annoyed. If there’s anything George hates the most in the world it would have to be packing.

“I swear, George, that's not a groan, it's a moan. I don’t care what you say.” Dream says sluggishly. _ “Oh this is payback for all of the past couple days.” _

“So, if it was a moan would you want it to be because of you?” He states in a teasing manner.  _ “Fuck should I have said that I doubt we’d remember it in the morning we’re both so tired.” _

“Mhm, yeah I would” Dream mumbles into his phone. Did George hear that correctly and did Dream want him to moan because of him. Brushing it off as he’s just hearing things because he’s sleep deprived.

Before going to bed George decides to test the theory if he actually did hear Dream correctly. Grabbing his phone tightly he takes a video of him just groaning Dream’s name.  _ “I still don’t get how he thinks it’s a moan but whatever. Hopefully it isn’t too much.” _

After sending that he realizes how tired he is. Before falling asleep he thinks about Dream.  _ “I wonder how his hair parts when he sleeps, how it gets in his face. God I can't wait to see his face.”  _ Breaking out of his drowsy thoughts he goes into his slumber.

**Dream’s POV :**

_ “Shit did I really say that, hopefully he didn’t hear me”  _ He can hear the brown haired boy start to drift off to sleep. He always did wonder if George curled up in a ball, laid on one of his sides, or if he was a starfish when he slept.

Imagining how George looks sleeping and how he’s got the most gorgeous face while sleeping. He just wants to be right there holding him, protecting him. Dream would never admit this but he is protective of the people he cares about. George especially he is. Something he wishes he could fix.

Dream thinks that him being protective is what makes him a terrible person due to previous relationships. Some of it, haunts him in his nightmares. He always tried his best to be the best boyfriend he could be to the person. He’s accepted his last relationships as being toxic. 

He wasn’t perfect; he did things wrong but nothing manipulative like he had received. He made his mistakes and apologized to the people later on. Even if they did wrong him worse. He tried his best to be a good person. Old Clay wasn’t the best person but now he’s changed a lot. Letting exhaustion finally take over his body. 

*Ding* He gets thrown out of his thoughts. Who’s texting him this late at night. George?  _ “I’m on call with him. Why did he send a video?” _

“George? You up?” Dream asks softly and hoarsely. There was no reply meaning he sent a video and then passed out. Not knowing what the video could be he opens it up. It was George moaning Clay.  _ “Holy fucking shit. He did not just send me that video. Fuck he has no idea what he’s doing to me.” _

Thinking about how many ways Dream could get George back when he gets here. He’s finally meeting George like actually going to see him in person. It’s a weird thing for Dream to think he will finally see his best friend. He just has to act calm and collected, like nothing is wrong. 

Dream chants to himself “Don’t fall for him, he doesn’t want you back.” Finally letting his exhaustion consume him. 

“Clay you’re so fucking toxic, Jesus Christ I can’t do anything with you.” A girl with long blonde hair says. Dream knows this is that one nightmare. He hates it, detests it. Dream is watching himself and his ex girlfriend argue.

“I’m toxic! Are you fucking serious all I’m asking you to do is just text me when you’re at the party!” Dream roars back. He knows how it ends every time. The worst ending happens every time

“Yes! You’re so controlling like holy fucking shit get over it already!” The blue eyed blonde screamed back. Dream stuck in place wanting to just wake up and not deal with this nightmare anymore.

“Jesus I’m glad I fucking cheated on you.” She mumbles to herself.

Just like that Dreams shoots up straight onto his bed. Feeling the damp bed sheets and his entire body is covered in sweat. Knowing he won’t be able to sleep for a while, he goes into his bathroom.

Stripping from all his clothes and turning on his shower. Stepping in and letting the water hit his sweaty body. Putting shampoo into his hair and slicks it back then messing it up to wash his hair. Rinsing it out and just trying to get all the sweat off his body. 

He hates that sticky feeling of sweat. He does sweat a lot due to Florida heat. He doesn’t usually mind the heat. He does have an AC so that does help him a lot. Luckily because George is coming in a couple days the heat has been cooling down. It’s still hot and humid but nothing like Summertime. 

Finishing up his shower and deciding to get dressed. Putting on some random shorts and a T-Shirt. Opening up his blinds seeing that it is light out so it can’t be too early in the morning. Going downstairs to grab some Cinnamon Toast cereal, he sees Patches.

“Aw who’s my princess.” Dream coos at his cat. Petting Patches causes her to purr at him. She always was an affectionate cat. She may be dramatic and a drama queen. She does love attention especially from new people.

Dream wonders if Patches would like George. Patches has always given signs about if she doesn’t like the person. Other than Sapanp, family, and other close friends, she hated most people. Especially Dream’s ex partners. Now Dream can just tell if the person is good for him based off of Patches

It may be a dumb way to live your life. But Dream trusts Patches and loves her. Always spoiling her with toys and cute clothing. Not to mention his own merch as a shirt for her. 

Hearing a ding from his office room he decides to feed Patches quickly then go check on his computer. Walking into the room and logging into his PC sees a dm from Sapnap. “Heard you bought Georgie a plane ticket.”  _ “Shit I forgot about Sapnap! I could see if he’s free.” _

Dream decides to call him. Ring, ring, ring. Finally he picks up.

“Yeah I was gonna ask if you wanted to come I just figured you didn’t want me to wake you up” Dream explains

“Smart man. Yeah I can come just when do you want me to?”

“George is going to be here in a couple days so I was thinking like around the same time?”

“Yeah let me look at flights real quick”

“No, I’m paying Nick”

“Aw shit, we’re using first names. Well Clay I will pay for it.”

Like last time he looks up flights and see’s one that can come in tomorrow.

“Nope and how does tomorrow sound?”

“Sounds good now Clay seriously I’ll pay”

Another couple clicks and he’s already bought the ticket.

“Too late already bought it”

“Clay! I could have paid for it seriously.”

“No you’re my guest so I want to pay.”

Nick can’t even argue with him anymore. Everyone knows when Dream starts to use first names just to give up with it. He likes to joke around but to show when he’s serious he uses first names.

“Alright Clay, I gotta head off to pack now because someone scheduled it for tomorrow.” Nick states. Dream knowing deep down that he is really grateful for him buying the flight. 

“See you tomorrow Sappy Nappity.” Dream laughs. Sapnap brushes off the nickname and heads off the call.

Dream wanting to practice some speedrunning just on his own time before going to maybe stream today. Getting up his spotify playlist and starting with RACECAR by Aries. Setting up a minecraft world. The first one is always a test run for him just to get warmed up.

His first few runs aren’t the best. He gets back into speedrunning letting his playlist play in the background. It’s nice to have some music in the background just to semi listen to. Dream’s hands can get pretty sweaty from speedrunning due to the humidity in Florida. 

Wiping his hands onto his shirt to get rid of the sweat.  _ “I always wondered why people went crazy for his hands. George did.”  _ Dream does wear rings every so often. Usually in the fall and winter time because it’s not as hot out. Wearing rings while sweating isn’t the best idea. Dream learned that the hard way.

Karl posted a picture of him with black painted nails. He did wonder if he should do it again. He did wear nail polish for a very short period of time. He just got lazy and never did continue it. Talking with Karl about it did help him decide he wanted to paint his nails again. 

_ “I could do my nails maybe today but I might do it tomorrow after picking up Sapnap.”  _ Dream trying to figure out his schedule because his mom did want to meet George. She’s already met Sapnap a couple months ago. She knows of George from when he said he was dating Dream. 

His mom always does mention it as a joke. Deep down Dream wishes it was a reality but he knows it will never happen so he pushes his feelings away. He wasn’t always the type to push his feelings away but over time they got frustrating to deal with so he just bottles it up. Usually only ranting to Sapnap about it. 

Dream has been trying to quit his bad habits slowly trying to fix it. He’s now gotten better at embracing his feelings but his romantic feelings for George he can’t help it. They always bubble up inside of him.

George. One person to turn his entire day around. Even if they don’t talk for most of the day they both know they have their late night calls. Their late night calls consist of Dream making flirty comments and George stuttering and flirting back a little bit. 

The older boy is slowly starting to get better at making Dream flustered. Dream realized how much better he was getting after last night. That short video made Dream go insane. His entire body warmed up. It was on fire. He burned from George’s comments

Wondering how he would react to George once he comes. George couldn’t see Dream’s slight grin he gets or how he slightly bites his lip after making a flirty comment towards him. Dream just can’t help but fall for George.

Everything he does towards Dream burns him. But it also stings knowing that nothing will actually happen between them. 


	4. Is It A Groan or Moan?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and George get a little more flirty and maybe more happens ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving all ! I hope you enjoy this chapter next chapter will be more fun :)

* * *

**Dream’s POV :**

Dream still thinking about what George sent him the other night.  _ “Fuck he’s slowly learning how to get me flustered.” _ Having a flashback to him first listening to the short video. Dream can’t help but start to bite his lip from it.

Dream was never the type of playing around with people’s feelings or having sex with them for the hell of it. He wanted to have a connection with someone. Especially with George he never thought about what he sounded like moaning or anything. 

It wasn’t until that video was sent where he craved more. He needed more from George. Obviously he couldn’t just ask George.  _ “God I just fuck- I want more from him. Yeah Clay great idea go and call him up and ask yeah so George remember last night how you moaned. Yeah so about that could you send more. Like what in the fuck- ugh-”  _

He did like the idea of messing with George about what happened that night. Knowing that George would be streaming later today.  _ “Perfect time for me to mess with him some more.”  _ A smile starts to form on his face. Just thinking about the interactions between the two of them gets Dream to smile.

Bringing himself back into reality and seeing he’s been sitting there for 5 minutes just thinking about George. Trying to pull himself back together and try another world to speed run. Starting up a new world and getting himself into game mode again. Some of his worlds are speed runs and some of them are speed runs of him trying new techniques. Also browsing Reddit helps a lot. 

The viewers have been able to see that in a lot of manhunts. Dream should record another manhunt at some point. It won’t happen anytime soon because of Sapnap and George coming over. 

Seeing as the hours past and more worlds start and end the same way. Dream doesn’t have the best luck today. Feeling defeated he checks twitter and see’s the notification of George going live. Not wanting to talk to George yet. He decides to pop into the stream just to listen.

“Hi! Today’s going to be a normal stream but I do have a bit of an announcement. I’m going to be taking a small break from this account of streaming.” George states.

“This isn’t because of anything happening or anything that's bothering me. I just want to take a little break. I'll return soon, I promise. I would appreciate it if everyone wouldn’t speculate about anything or if any donos happen I will be skipping them.” George states seriously.

Dream knows why George is taking a “break.” He knows that the viewers will be confused why he’s not streaming or responding to anything while he’s on his plane here. Dream sends a text to the brown haired boy. “taking a “break” is it because of me Georgie ;) and also call me and mute ur mic real quick.”

**George’s POV :**

_ “I just have to explain to the audience that I’m taking a short break. God I feel kinda bad for lying.”  _ George isn’t big on lying. He’s not good at it and it does make him feel a little bit sick for doing it. He feels terrible sometimes because he feels like he’s lying to Dream about everything. Just because he’s deciding to hide his feelings.

After explaining everything to the viewers he feels a buzz on his table. Dream? Why is he texting me? He checks his phone and sees the message. Debating on whether or not to call Dream. 

“Hold on chat I gotta take this call. Give me one second.” Georges says calmly

Ring, ring, ring.

“Hi Clay what’s up? Why’d you want me to call you?” George asks curiously.  _ “Why did he want me to call him, I hope nothings wrong.” _

“Nothing much just wanted to chat before you started streaming.” Dream says playfully. George knows that something is up. Dream has never done this.

“Clay seriously, you’ve never done this before.” He says cautiously.  _ “Holy shit he’s driving me insane right now. Just fucking tell me.” _

“Mhm and you’ve never moaned before but that changed last night.” Dream states proudly.  _ “Holy fucking shit he did not.” _

George can’t get any words out his entire face turns bright red. Usually he could do a better job at hiding it but that one was completely out of nowhere.

“Aw is little Georgie blushing from that one. I wasn’t the one who sent it.” 

“Shut up Dream- I didn’t think you’d save or remember it in the morning.”

“Trust me, I’d remember something like that. Don’t worry Georgie I’ll get you back in a couple days.”

Just like that he hangs up the call before George could get a word in.  _ “Fuck fuck fuck. What in the actual fuck am I going to do.” _

“Alright chat I’m back.” Glancing over at chat and realizing his facecam was still on so they could see him blushing from Dream’s comment.

“No chat, that wasn’t my girlfriend nor was it Dream.” George lies. It just rolls off his tongue like butter. *Ding.* Looking over to check his phone once again it’s Dream. “Lying isn’t good Georgie why don’t you explain to them about how you moaned my name. I’m pretty sure the fans would love it ;)”

Quickly typing back to him. “It wasn’t a moan Clay, it was a groan of your name. I didn’t know you wanted me to moan your name so badly ;)”

**Dream’s POV :**

Wanting to mess with George after that phone call a little more, he decides to send a text to fluster him some more. Having George’s stream up while he sends the text just so he can see the older boy’s facial reactions. 

Seeing George’s face light up from his phone screen and seeing his eyes slowly read the text. Slowly seeing his eyes bulge out because of him being flustered and the light dusty pink blush that starts to come onto his cheeks.

Dream happy with what he’s sent and the reaction he got out of George. Before he knows it George is slightly biting his lip while typing quickly back to Dream.  _ “That damn lip bite holy-” _

His thoughts being cut off from his phone dinging. Picking up his phone and reading George’s text.  _ “I- wow I wasn’t expecting that response. Jesus, he's really getting better at this.” _

Thinking of a remark to send back. Taking a minute to try and get George back. Dream never does lose these “battles” they have. Rushing to respond back to George. Finally hovering over the send button, before he knows he sent it.

“let’s see if u will still b talking once u meet me ;)”

Feeling proud of what he’s sent he waits for George to look at his phone. Patiently sitting there watching the stream. Minutes pass and finally he looks at his phone and once again that slight blush comes up again.

The fireworks and bubbling happens in Dream’s core. Seeing how George reacts to this one sends him into a spiral of emotions. George looks up at his chat and then back to his phone. Sending a text message back to Dream. “dream ik ur on the stream.”

Picking up his phone to respond back to him. “yes i am georgie.” Wondering why George is telling him this. Before he can even ask, George responds. “mhm hold on give me a sec.”

Confused why George is saying give him a second. Why does he need a second? Dream is lost in his thoughts and then he hears George start to speak.

“Alright guys, my wifi is really bad and my chat is all messed up so, I promise I will make it up to you guys! I’m going to end the stream, let's see if I can get this all fixed!” The lie rolls right off his tongue. 

Dream confused about why George’s wifi is bad because they were just texting. He feels his phone start to buzz repeatedly. Picking it up and seeing it’s George.

“What? George I thought your wifi went out?” Dream asks puzzled.  _ “Why did he call me? Oh shit did I go too far with the texts.” _

“Clay I’m so getting you back for those messages tomorrow!” George exclaims. Dream is all talk about what he’s going to do. Sure he would still mess with George but nothing physical to him. 

Starting to laugh at George’s flusteredness. Trying to get his words out but can’t help but laugh at his best friend. Stuttering over words but can’t help but to wheeze after every word. Pulling himself back together. Dream sits there and realizes he has taken these jokes too far.  _ “What if George hates the jokes I make and it makes him uncomfortable. Shit- I have, I just been slowly ruining our friendship.”  _

That fireworks turned into an anxious feeling in his chest. Slowly feeling the tears start to prick up. He wants to just cry thinking about the fact he may have messed up his friendship with the person he cares so much about.

“George, I’m being completely serious right now.” Dream’s voice starts to crack. Trying to pull himself together and get the words out to him.

“Clay? Are you okay?” George worriedly asks. Dream can tell based off of his tone he wants to help him and figure out what’s wrong.

“Have- I-” Dream sutters out. He just can’t get the words out. It’s like his entire body is rejecting his voice. 

“Clay just take a couple deep breaths and figure out what you want to say. I don’t mind waiting for you.” George’s voice is soothing to Dream. Doing as George says they both sit there in silence for a couple minutes.

“Okay George I think I’m ready.” Dream responds meakely. Still having that anxious feeling but he knows he can try to fix it, if he did something wrong.

“I’ve just started wondering if the comments I’ve been making recently have been like making you uncomfortable.” Dream says all in one breath. Finally stating how he’s been feeling.

“Clay, I absolutely promise you if the comments you made affected me negatively I would say something.” George replies softly. Very few times has George ever heard Dream so upset and having issues with speaking. 

In George’s mind Dream and Clay are two very different people. Dream was the type of guy you’d play video games with and when you wanted a fun joking time. Clay was the type of guy that would express his feelings and was your true friend. 

At first George thought they were the same type of person. As he got closer to Clay and not Dream he realized the difference. Clay was very open about his feelings and how he was struggling at times. He thought he fell for Dream but in reality he fell for Clay. Not his online persona.

A breath of air came out of Dream’s mouth. One that he had no idea he had been holding in.

“Thank god that’s been on my mind for a couple days now.” Dream says relieved. It was true this was something that had been bothering Dream for a little bit now. 

“Clay you didn’t have to keep it inside for so long. We will be friends no matter what happens.” George states reassuringly. A slight prick happens to both of the boy’s hearts. It hurts George to even say friend. It hurts Dream to hear all he will be is a friend.

“Thanks George I really needed that today.” Dream says relieved. Dream is a secure person but he does have his moments of being unsure of himself or anxious. It’s something he tries his best to hide. 

But with George he just can’t hide anything. Especially his feelings, if it was up to Dream he would just blurt it out but he knows that it will just ruin the friendship. He’d rather sit in pain than tell George.

“Of course Clay, I know we all have our moments wondering if it’s too much. I was even thinking my comments back were too much. You know the same goes for you, if this is too much just let me know.” George explains soothingly. 

Dream has never thought anything George did was wrong. If anything he felt guilty. Knowing that he liked his best friend yet was making George think all the comments were jokes. He always thought that they were just jokes from him. 

“It’s never too much for me. I would say something if anything bothered me if anything it’s pretty fun to have something that the audience can’t peer into or read into.” Dream replies hesitantly.

“Yeah honestly sometimes I feel like we never can have some moments or jokes to ourselves without Twitter going crazy. It’s overwhelming sometimes.” George explains faintly. Dream never knew that George wanted to have moments only they knew of.

“I get that. Sometimes Twitter is insane. I like having our own moments and jokes we experience.” Dream replies. Dream did want more moments that they only knew about and not even Sapnap or anyone else knew about. Just them. 

Like old times before the audience was even a thing. George and Dream had their moments of inside jokes or memories. 

“I just kinda miss playing games with just you and no audience or anything.” Dream continues on remeinsing of the old times.

“Clay, I come to Florida we will have plenty of time together and with Nick.” George replies content. 

“Yeah but Nick can only stay for like a week because of school.” Dream explains gloomily. Dream did wish they all could hang out for a longer period of time than a week. George is staying for a month which will be fun but he will miss Nick.

“Oh- I thought he was also staying for the whole month.” George replies wistfully. George did want to have Nick stay longer in Florida but he understands the whole school stuff.

“No, I wish he was though.” Dream replies. Dream is torn because one part of him wants Nick to stay longer but another part of him just wants to be there with George only.  _ “It’s so selfish of me just to think about me and George hanging out with no Nick.” _

“Shit- Speaking of Nick I gotta get him from the airport right now.” Dream says all in one breath.

“Clay calm down, hang up the phone and go pick him up, it’s just Nick.” George replies. George can’t wait to meet him. Of course he wants to meet Nick but he’s also dying to see what Clay looks like. Not Dream. Clay.

“But I don’t wanna hang up because it’s a long drive and the traffic is so bad.” Dream whines back. In reality Dream wants to just keep talking to George for a little while long. 

“And plus you also ended your stream because of me.” Dream replies embarrassed. He didn’t mean for George to end the stream. He just wanted to mess with him and then let him stream for the rest of the time.

“Alright Clay let’s just keep talking while you go get Nick and once he comes you can hang up. Sound like a deal?” George explains quickly. 

“Sounds good lemme get my car keys.” Dream rushes out.

Getting up from his bed and goes to grab his keys which are on his dresser and grabs some high top converse and throws them on with a hoodie. Dream never realized but most of the time he talks to George one on one he’s in his bed. Mostly because they talk at night and end up falling asleep on call together.

**George’s POV :**

Hearing Clay’s shuffling around and getting his car keys and guessing he’s grabbing his shoes as well. George does wonder what Clay wears when he goes out. Curiosity gets the best of him. 

_ “Fine fine. I’ll ask him what he’s wearing. It's just out of curiosity. I mean I haven’t even seen his face and I’ve seen his body.”  _ George wouldn’t admit it to Clay’s face but he did really liked how his body looked. Not that it was the only reason he liked Clay.

Although it was a huge plus to have. He did wonder what Clay was like to hug or cuddle. He did want to hug him but he knew he’d never cuddle the younger boy. George was not against or for physical affection. 

But from what he heard from Nick, Clay was a pretty affectionate person compared to George. George had very specific people he liked to hug and show his feelings to. 

With his family he was good at showing his love and appreciation. He had no idea what to do with Clay. He really did just want to show him how grateful he was in more ways than one. But he just didn’t know if he was going to be able to. 

George was worried he was going to be awkward about meeting Clay and Nick. He wasn’t too worried about Nick but Clay on the other hand, he was worried about if he would mess it up. It was always in the back of his mind.

He was hoping that while Nick was there they all could get used to each other. So that when Nick left it wouldn’t be so bad with him and Clay. 

George remembers when he first figured out Dream’s name was Clay. It was so weird whenever he’d call him that. Now when they have off camera conversations for the most part they have been trying to say their real names more than their online names. But while streaming they use their online names.

Of course they would still make jokes off camera about Nick and calling him Snapmap or Sapitnus Napitus. They always did enjoy messing with Nick’s names that the audience and them made up. 


	5. Pretending and Pushing Feelings Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick and Clay finally meet. Learning more about Clay, George, and Nick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not posting yesterday ! i needed a slight break due to me having some writers block so the next chapter may take longer to get out. enjoy reading it :)

* * *

**George’s POV :**

_ “Why am I so scared just to ask him what he’s wearing? It's something so simple yet I’m also scared to ask.”  _ George groans to himself. 

“Everything okay George?” Clay asks, interested in what's wrong with George. George thought Clay was still grabbing his shoes but I guess he did. He was slightly embarrassed about why he was groaning about.

“Yeah I was just thinking of something dumb to ask.” George replies hesitantly. He was so scared of everything with Clay. He didn’t want to give hints or show that he liked Clay. It’s sometimes upsetting for George to pretend with Clay.

George was so tired of pretending. Not just with Clay with everyone else too. George is good at masking his true emotions. George went through motions of learning how to pretend that everything is perfect. So, when he was actually open about it, it was a shock to the people that heard it. Clay knew how George was not the most open about his feelings so he did wait for a while for George to open up on his own time. 

Slowly George realized every wall or boundary he had was broken by Clay. It wasn’t a bad type of breaking. It was helping George become more open about his feelings. That’s why he hates lying to Clay about feelings. It was something that he struggled with for a long time and sometimes still does but Clay helped him out of that bad habit.

“Yeah? Like what Georgie.” Clay asks while getting into his car. Clay was always interested about what George was thinking about. He’s a curious person yet he was the most interested by George even from their first interactions.

George can feel the anxiety prick up. For George his anxiety wasn’t super terrible unless he was in certain situations that sky rocked it. It was something that used to make it so he couldn’t sleep.That was until he met Clay. He didn’t sleep better automatically, it was when they got closer and they started having late night calls. 

Clay’s voice was like honey to George. A silkily sweet honey tone that could lull him to sleep. He finally opened up to the younger boy about his sleeping issues and how he got better sleep with late night calls with Clay. 

The younger boy was more than gracious and happy to keep up with these late night calls. Overtime they just became a habit they both did, At first they kept it a secret from everyone else but as time went on the harder it took to hide it so they let their friends know. Nobody really cared about them talking. 

Sure Nick had his funny jokes with it on camera and off camera. George didn’t care; he was finally able to get some sleep. He still had his issues with anxiety sometimes he’d spiral but he’d always pulled himself back into reality. 

Clay was his escape to a certain degree. Nothing in a bad way but when his anxiety went up all he needed was Clay to just talk to him about anything. The younger boy’s sicily sweet voice soothed George’s anxiety and issues.

He was so grateful for having Clay as a friend. He didn’t know how’d he was going to get sleep because now he was going to not have those late night calls. He didn’t think he’d be able to fall asleep to Clay’s voice. It sucked to think about but he would suck it up.

“Nothing. It’s just something dumb.” George replies very quickly. He regrets even bringing it up, he thought he could ask a simple question but sometimes even that was too much to him. He starts to bite the inside of his cheek, nothing to make him bleed but enough to calm him down. It was a bad habit he’d made because of his anxiety.

“George, you know I can tell when you're lying even if I can’t see you. If I had to take a guess you thought of something to ask me and then over thought it. Groaned which let’s be honest it’s a moan but anyways. You “groaned” about it, thinking I couldn’t hear you. Oh and not to mention you biting the inside of your cheek right now.” Clay explains softly.

George never knew how observant Clay was of him. He felt like Clay could just name every little detail about him and the things he does. A warm feeling replaces his anxious feeling in his chest. Something so simple about Clay realizing the things he does makes him melt.

“I- I just never knew you paid attention to me so much, I just thought you brushed me off.” George replies meekly back. It was true he didn’t realize how much Clay paid attention to him. George’s old friends before the group of friends he has now, they weren’t the best group of people.

“I could never brush you off George. I guess it’s just a habit I got from talking with you so much. It’s hard for me not to notice everything you do.” Clay replies compassionately. He wasn’t lying to George; it was hard for him not to notice everything he did.

“Thanks Clay, that means a lot. But damn were you spot on with everything you said.” George replies shocked yet appreciative. 

“Now what was that question you wanted to ask. I promise you George, you will never have to worry about what you ask me. I’m an open book for God’s sake.” Clay laughs. He was a pretty open person but with certain things only George knew nobody else. He just felt like he could always trust him.

“I just don’t know much about your appearance. Not to sound weird but like all I know is your maybe 6’3 just maybe, you have green eyes, and dirty blonde hair. That’s all I know. I just wondered what your style is like.” George fumbles over his words and has a few stutters. He didn’t want to sound weird. Clay’s laughter fills his ears. A genuine laugh not a mocking one just a laugh.

“George that’s all you wanted to know. God I was thinking so many different questions. Well I am 6’3 let’s get that straight. My style is mostly pretty chill if I’m running errands or just chilling at home. But if I’m actually going out- Actually I have a better idea you can see for yourself tomorrow what I look like. But today it’s just Nick I’m picking up so I have a hoodie and some jeans on.” Clay rambles on. He was into style even though he didn’t go out a lot but he did sometimes. Not thinking of mentioning the rings or nail polish he wants to try again.

“Honestly I imagine you mostly wear sweats and a T-Shirt and call it a day. I never imagined you to actually wear a certain style. I actually can’t wait for tomorrow. I have no idea how I’m going to be able to sleep. I’m so excited, after years of waiting to see what you look like.” George replies all giddy. He was like a high school girl getting all giddy about their crush.

“Oh my god George. Of course you’d think I look homeless. I actually do have a style you will see. I won’t be able to sleep either. I’m so hyped to meet you. Plus it’s going to be funny when I see your face the first time you see my face.” Clay gloats. He was scared of George seeing his face but not trying to think about the depressing thoughts.

“Don’t flatter yourself, I bet you look like a troll of some sort.” he replies childishly. 

“Sorry to cut this short Georgie but I’m about to grab Nick I’ll talk to you later.” Clay rushes out.

“Have fun with Nick! Tell him I say hi!” George replies happily.

**Dream’s POV :**

Hanging up the phone with George and getting out of his car and he needs to text Nick. Asking him where he is so they can meet up. Getting a response immediately saying he’s at baggage claim. Walking into the airport and seeing the amount of people in there.

_ “How am I ever going to find him god damn-”  _ Walking over to the baggage claim area and looking around for the Texan. Having no luck in one portion of it so he walks further down and finally sees him.

“Nick! Holy shit it’s really you.” Clay says excitedly. He can’t believe it he’s finally with Nick again. 

“Yes Dreamie it’s really me!” Nick exclaims. Clay brings his arms around Nick and they have a quick hug before leaving.

“Alright let’s leave this hell hole of a place.” Clay says.

“Sounds good.”

The two boys start walking over to Clay’s car. He got lucky and was able to find a parking spot close to the entrance so they didn’t have to walk far. Nick rolls his suitcase across the dirty white floors of the airport and is exhausted from his flight.

“Dude I feel like I could sleep for hours.” Nick complains.

“I have a spare bedroom that you can use while you're here. You can take a nap if you want or whatever I’m not picky.” Clay replies

“Aw sick that bed is calling my name.” Nick jokes.

Clay can’t help but laugh at his dumb comment about a bed. If there is anything about Nick it’s that he sure does love his sleep. George has slept through important things but that’s because of his time difference. But with Nick you just know not to wake him up or else he gets cranky. 

It could be the most important thing in the entire world and he still wouldn’t care. He just loves his sleep. Everyone knows how much Nick loves his sleep. George has his contact name as Snorlax.

Finally getting into Clay’s car and putting Nick’s suitcases in the car. Nick automatically grabbed the aux cord and plugged his phone in. Going to his Spotify playlist and starts to play “Chill Rock.” Clay and Nick start to jam out to songs on the way home. Clay’s house is about 20 minutes away from the airport.

Arriving at Clay’s house and opening up the trunk of the car to grab Nick’s suitcases. Going up the small steps that lead up to his door and grabbing the key that’s on his keychain. Unlocking his door and grabbing Nick’s stuff and bringing it into the entryway. 

“Nick you ready for the tour real quick!” Clay yells down to the car towards Nick. He honestly was so happy to see Nick after so long but how was it going to go with George. He made a mental note to talk to Nick about some of that stuff soon.

“Yeah I’m ready!” Nick yells back. He sees Nick start to go up the stairs and finally he’s also in the entryway. 

Doing a quick tour of his house knowing that Nick would just want to take a nap. Finally ending the tour in the guest bedroom that Nick would be staying. 

“Hey Clay quick question, where is George gonna sleep.” Nick questions.  _ “Fuck- I didn’t think about that.” _

“Oh- uhm. Well I didn’t think of where he was gonna sleep. He could either sleep with me or you.” Clay responds.

  
  


“Clay we both know you want him to sleep in your bed. There’s no point in even trying to lie.” Nick explains gently. Clay’s face dropped so quick, was he really that obvious about it. He wondered if George knew.

“I- Uh, how’d you figure it out.” Clay asks, embarrassed. He didn’t even realize how obvious he had made it to other people.

“Clay, I’ve just known you for so long and I just knew. To George and everyone else they are completely clueless. But to me I realized before you even did I bet.” Nick responds. 

“Wait so you're not angry at me or upset.” Clay questions. 

“Of course not Clay. I’m more angry you haven’t said anything to him. ” Nick explains exhaustedly. Nick already knows where this conversation is going, he knows Clay will be in denial. So, instead of arguing he will just have to play a bit of cupid.

“We both know he doesn’t like me.” Clay states. It hurts him to say that but it’s what he thinks is the truth. 

“Whatever you say Clay, I’m going to take a nap now.” Nick says tiredly. He starts to yawn and stretch. Moving past Clay in order to get towards the bed. He flops onto it. 

“Alright Nick have a good nap, if you wake up and I’m gone it’s because I’m going to grab something from the store. Feel free to do whatever.” Clay says.

Leaving the room and heading into his living room. Sitting down on his couch he decides to look up good nail polish brands. Finally finding a good black nail polish he heads out of his house and into his car.

Starting the engine up and pulling out of the driveway he starts to head to CVS. While on the drive he decides to play one of his playlists. Pulling out his phone and plugging in the aux and starts to scroll through some songs. He decides to put “we fell in love in october.” and put more songs like that one in his queue. 

Singing to some of the songs. During every love song he’s put on he just thinks of George. Everything he’d do with George if they dated. Going on cute dates and just having time together. Warmth fills his entire body but then is changed to hurt. He knows it will never happen, he just needs to get George out of his mind. 

Clay starts to clench his jaw due to the anger that is starting to build up. He’s not angry at George or anyone, he’s angry at himself. He can’t believe he caught feelings for his best friend, someone who would never think of him as more than a friend.

Pulling into the CVS parking lot and getting out of his car. Hearing the beep of his car locking makes him get thrown out of his thoughts. Walking into the CVS and going towards the nail polish section.

Looking through the nail polish trying to find the black one he saw online. He sees it then grabs it and goes up to the counter and pulls out his card. Seeing the total he puts in his card and it goes through. Saying a nice thank you and grabbing the nail polish and walking back to his car. 

On the way home he listens to the rest of his queue. A small seven minute drive back to his house. Getting there and walking in to see that Nick is still asleep. Going into his bathroom and grabbing some cotton balls and nail polish remover. 

Heading back into his living room, he grabs the remote and puts on Netflix. Getting up one of his shows he’s been watching. He gets started on doing his nails, it was something that came naturally to him.

Doing his nails and just sitting there waiting for them to dry while watching his show. He hears Nick’s door open up. Less than a minute later Nick is walking into the living room.

“Hey Nick, how was your nap?” He asks.

“It was pretty good. What are you doing?” Nick asks

“Watching some Netflix and waiting for this nail polish to dry.” He replies shyly. Clay didn’t know how Nick was going to respond about the nail polish. He did mention it one time about how he used to wear it.

“Is little Dreamie doing his nails for a certain someone?” Nick replies in a high pitched voice.

“Oh my God. Sapnap! No it’s not for George.” Clay responds back flustered. A slight blush starts to happen on his face.

“You’re blushing! He’s not even here and he has you blushing. You’re already wrapped around his finger.” Nick laughs. 

“No he doesn’t!” Clay whines back. Both boys knew that Clay was lying. It was obvious that he was wrapped around George’s finger. He did truly like him a lot. 

Most would say this sounds like love. But for Clay love was a hard thing for him to accept. He was worse than George about his feelings. Every time he felt like he loved someone it wasn’t true love. At first he loved them then over time it just got worse and he realized it wasn’t love. 

He hadn’t even met George yet. He didn’t want to start loving him, because once Clay loved George there was no way Clay could get over him. As excited as he was to meet George he didn’t want to fall in love. 

  
It had nothing to do with George; it was more about Clay. He just didn’t want to love him, he knew that once he fell that hard it would ruin the friendship or himself. 

“Okay Clay and I’m fucking Jesus reincarnated.” Nick jokes. Nick was always the one to call Clay out. Even when he didn’t want to hear it. Right now this was one of those moments where Clay didn’t want to hear it but he needed too.

Clay laughs at his friend’s comment. He couldn’t wait for tomorrow he was full of so many emotions but the main one being he could finally hug his best friend. Someone he cares so much about.

“Alright piss off. Let’s just go and watch some Netflix.” Clay says. So, that’s exactly what they did. For the next couple hours they watched Netflix. Before they knew it, it was dark. Yawning and saying his goodnight to Nick. Nick already took a nap earlier so he isn’t that tired. 

Thinking of calling George for their late night call.


	6. He's Almost Complete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the long awaited meet :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally the meeting between the two boys! next chapter we will see some more happening ! enjoy reading :)

* * *

**Clay’s POV :**

Knowing that George would want to have their late night call, he pulls out his phone and texts him. “u wanna call?” he types quickly. Waiting for a response he decides to change out of his hoodie and sweats into his pjs.

Opening his dresser drawers and grabs the first pair or pj bottoms he could find. Stripping of his clothes and putting on the new clean ones, then he takes his dirty clothes and puts it into his hamper. Seeing his hamper start to pill up more with clothes makes him realize he should do his laundry.

Ding.

Going back over to his dresser and grabbing his phone and seeing that George responded. “sure call me when ur ready :)” Turning off his lights and he walks over to his bed pulling the covers off and getting into his bed.

Grabbing his charger that is connected to the side of his bedside table, he connects it to his phone. Turning on his phone and putting in his number passcode. Clay’s password was numbers but the way he chose the numbers was based off of the nickname George gave him, Dreamie. 

It was such a dumb nickname but he did love it. The way the nickname even came around was when Clay started calling George, Georgie. George hated it and every time Clay called him it he cringed. But over time he learned to love the nickname Clay had given him.

It made George have this feeling of warmth that consumed his body. It was like fire. In return George made up Dreamie while they were on a late night call together sleep deprived like normal. Clay did laugh at the nickname thinking about how funny it was. But he did appreciate the nickname that he got.

Of course by accident they both called each other the nicknames they made up on stream. Something the both thought wouldn’t be the best turned out to be amazing for the content they made. When Dream would chase after George and scream it and George of course did it back when he chased Dream.

Scrolling through his contacts and seeing George’s contact name “Georgie :)” Clicking on it and pressing the call button. Hearing one ring and then automatically George picks up.

“Hi Georgie.” Clay says overjoyed. He was happy to talk to George tonight. Mostly because they were going to meet in less than 8 hours. Which for most of those hours they’d be asleep. But for some of it they would be talking.

“Hi Dreamie.” George responds laughing. They both could tell that they couldn’t wait to meet each other. George wanted to stay composed and calm but he just couldn’t contain how happy he was to meet the younger boy.

“I can’t believe we're meeting in less than 8 hours. It’s crazy to think I’m actually going to see you in person.” Clay says enthusiastic. It was surreal to him. Thinking about meeting George made his core feel all warm and fuzzy.

“Someone's been counting down the hours. Wanting to meet me that badly Dreamie.” George teases. As much as George liked to tease Clay, he was also counting down the hours until they met.

“Don’t act like you haven't been either. You were the one who wanted to figure out my style and what I looked like. So, I just know you’ve been dying to see me.” Clay taunted back. 

“I- It was out of curiosity Clay!” George exclaims back. Clay could read George like a book even over a call. He couldn’t wait until he figured out more about the boy in person. 

“Mhm, sure George. Don’t lie now you have been dying to meet me for how long?” Clay responds. 

“Shut up Clay!” George pouts. 

“You know tomorrow you won’t be able to run away from me or just hang up the call.” Clay mentions. Clay knew what he was doing to George. He wanted to stir up the older boy a little bit. In the past George would sometimes just hang up and not deal with Clay antics. Now it’s not going to be so simple.

“I- Clay don’t you dare start thinking of anything to pull on me.” George responds like a toddler. Clay wouldn't do anything that would make George uncomfortable but he did want to mess with him a little.

“No promises Georgie.” Clay laughs. 

“Oh god. Anyways I have no idea how I’m going to be able to sleep tonight. I’m too hyper for this.” George complains.

“I know a way I could tire you out George” Clay says in a flirty tone. Clay knew that he obviously wasn’t going to go the dirty route he would just make George think that.

“CLAY!” George exclaims. Just like that George fell for Clay’s trick.

“What? I was just gonna say we could talk about random stuff until we tire each other out. What were you thinking of Georgie?” Clay replies calmly yet in a taunting tone. Trying to keep himself together so he won’t laugh just yet.

“I- Nevermind Clay.” George sputters out. Clay starts to wheeze laugh at George being flustered. Clay couldn’t see George’s face but if he did he would see that it was bright red. George wasn’t the most sexual person in the world. It wasn’t like he was asexual he just didn’t think about it much.

“Oh were you thinking of something else. And to think you weren’t a sexual person.” Clay laughs. He never made fun of George for not being a super sexual person. Sure he joked about it but never made him feel bad about it.

“Shut up Clay we both know you did that on purpose.” George laughs. He was right, Clay did do it on purpose.

Clay laughs off what George says. But he did wonder a lot about George, nothing sexual. Sometimes his brain wanted to wander into that type of thought. But he always steered away from it.

Letting the conversation continue on. They talk for a couple more hours mostly about random things but slowly the conversations turn more deep. Clay does have some insecurities. Most of them are just because of George. 

It wasn’t anything George had done. It was Clay’s brain making him think that George wouldn’t think he’s attractive or anything. It was something he never opened up to George about it but slowly it’s been eating away at him.

“Hey uh George.” Clay mutters tiredly. He can’t back out of it now.

“Yeah Clay what’s up.” George responds sleep deprived. 

“I uh- I don’t know how to phrase this without sounding stupid.” Clay explains.

“You could never be stupid Clay.”

“I don’t know I just- It’s just hard for me to get out of my thoughts sometimes.” 

“Continue Clay”

“I’m so excited to meet you right. But then there’s this other part of my brain that can’t help but drag me down. I just feel like for whatever reason you’re going to hate me and everything.” Clay explains softly.

This was something that Clay had been worried about in the past but pushed away. But now that they are meeting up he’s terrified. Clay never understood how he liked someone he’d never met. George didn’t understand how he liked someone he never saw.

“Clay, I promise you I will never leave you. I couldn’t ever leave you. You’re my person, if that makes sense.” George replies. 

“Thank you George I needed to hear that right now. Just know I wouldn’t leave you either and you’re also my person.”

Talking a little bit more about deep things and just talking about them meeting. Clay didn’t know how to explain to him that they would have to room together.   
  


“George, one other thing, Nick has the spare bedroom which you could sleep with him or in my room with me.” Clay explains softly.

“Oh that’s no big deal is it okay if I room with you. Nick loves his sleep and if I even remotely wake him up, he will tear my head off. Plus it would be easier for us to have late night talks” George laughs.

“That is very true. We will figure it out more tomorrow when you come.”

Clay is happy that he chose him to room with. He figured he’d take the floor and George could have the bed because he didn’t want George to be uncomfortable. It would suck for his back and he wouldn’t get the best sleep but he’d do it for George.

George did make up an excuse to sleep in the same room as Clay. Sure Nick would be a tiny pain about sleeping but he did just want to be able to be with Clay more.

Slowly both boys drift off to sleep. Their exhaustion overpowered both of them. They both did need to be up semi early but nothing crazy.

It was about 10:32am when Dream finally did get up. George’s flight would come in soon so he got up and walked to his dresser and grabbed an outfit. Then walking into the bathroom that connects to his room. Shutting the door and locking it just in case Nick would walk in.

He doubted Nick was even up. He figured because of that nap he would not be up anytime soon, so he would probably have to get George on his own. It wasn’t a big deal to him.Stripping of his clothes and turning on his shower. Stepping into the shower and letting the water hit his body.

His hair became more and more wet. The color of his hair changed more to a brown color because of it. The heat from the shower feels good on his skin. Washing his hair and body. Finishing his shower and getting out. 

He checks the weather just to make sure his outfit is good for it. Seeing it’s on the chillier side for now. He grabs his white collared shirt and puts it on then grabbing a crew neck to put over it. He wore a blue crew neck just for George so he could see the color. Then putting on his black jeans with a nice belt. Finally grabbing his rings that he has in a jewelry box and puts them on

It was simple sterling silver rings. Nothing that was crazy. Getting out of his bathroom and grabbing some white converse he has by his door and starts to put them on. Once done with that he walks out of his room and goes down the hallway to Nick’s room

Slightly knocking on the door just in case and says the Texan’s name. There was no response so he walked into the room to see Nick sleeping. He figured he would have to get George by himself. No matter how important it was Nick would be angry if he was woken up. 

Leaving the room and heading downstairs walking into his kitchen. He goes over to his cabinet and grabs a bowl from it. Then going to his fridge and grabbing some milk. He also pulls out some Cheerios and a spoon.

Pouring in his Cheerios and milk, he starts to eat quickly. He knew he would have to be early because of the traffic he’d get stuck with. George’s flight lands at 1pm but he knew it would be packed. 

Finishing up his Cheerios and leaving the dishes in the sink. He walks towards his front door and grabs his keys that are hanging on the wall. Leaving his house and unlocking his car. Getting into it.

He starts the drive towards the airport it’s 11:10am. He finally realizes that he’s actually about to meet George. Like see him in person. It was something Clay didn’t yet comprehend. He was overjoyed to see his best friend but also had a bit of anxiety swirling in him. 

Finally getting to the airport and finding a spot to park. Taking a deep breath before heading out of his car. He gives himself a little pep talk and out he goes. Walking into the airport and seeing the baggage claim he heads there. Feeling his phone buzz in his pocket.

He pulls out the phone and sees that George texted him. Reading the text and he says he’s at the baggage claim trying to find his suitcases. George only did bring part of his stuff, the other part of it will be there in 2 weeks due to them shipping it because he was staying here for a month.

Texting him back saying he will be looking for him and he’s wearing a blue crewneck. Looking through the crowd trying to find George he spots him. Clay had seen George a million times in pictures or on stream but this time it was different. He actually was seeing him in person. The biggest smile perks up on his face.

Walking towards George and seeing he turned his back. Clay knew one way to make him flustered. Finally getting behind George and whispering into his ear.

“Hi Georgie.” Clay whispers.

**George’s POV :**

Getting that text back from Clay made him melt. His feelings were a whirlwind right now. He was excited and scared all at the same time. He starts to look for Clay but gives up and decides to turn back around to look for his suitcases.

Finally he hears Clay’s voice whispering into his ear. No way he couldn’t believe it. It was like he was frozen in place. Clay’s voice was a bit deeper in person which made George melt even more. 

Turning around and finally seeing Clay’s face. He had no idea why Clay was so anxious about George seeing his face, he was gorgeous. Scratch that he was absolutely breathtaking to George. Clay had a slightly deep jawline, nothing crazy and he wasn’t insanely muscular like fans think. But he did have some muscles.

Sucking in his breath and finally he sees Clay’s grin at him. He could just tell Clay had a fun time messing with him.

“CLAY!” George yells at him.

Before George could say anything after that he feels Clay start to hug him. The younger boy’s arms gripped around his waist and George’s arms were around Clay’s neck. Clay smelled of peppermint and roses. He made a mental note of how he liked the way Clay smelled.

He also loved his hugs; they made him feel secure and loved. 

Finally pulling away from each other. 

“God I can’t believe it’s actually you.” Clay exhales. 

George finally takes a minute to take in Clay’s outfit seeing the white collared shirt pop out of his blue crew neck and slowly moving his eyes down he sees black jeans and some white high top converse. Finally seeing Clay’s hands, the fans were right they did look good but this time he had black nails and silver rings.

“I- It’s actually you like- Wow I just can’t believe I’m actually seeing your face.” George stutters.

Clay leans into George again and whispers “I know I’m gorgeous George but control yourself.” 

That one comment into his ear sends chills down his spine. George felt like he couldn’t control himself; he almost opened his mouth to agree but quickly shut it.

‘Sure Clay, keep on telling yourself that.” George scoffs. 

Turning around to grab his luggage he picks it up and looks up at Clay and he has this grin on his face that was different from earlier.

“Clay, what are you thinking about?” George questions.

**Clay’s POV :**

When George turns around he gets lost in his thoughts. Thinking about how much shorter George is compared to him. How he’s the perfect height for him to hug. Clay thought that once he met George he’d be complete but he realized already that he wasn’t quite complete. He wanted, no he needed George to be his. 

Hearing George’s voice snaps him out of his thoughts.

“Just thinking about how much shorter you are than me.” Clay laughs. It wasn’t a complete lie but it wasn’t the full truth. He was thinking about how much shorter he was but he also realized he wanted more with George. He just had no idea how to make it happen.

“You’re not even that much taller than me.” George whines. Clay could finally see George’s face when he whined. He noticed how George slightly pouted his lip and how his eyes shined. 

“Keep telling yourself that Georgie. Now come on let’s get out of this place.” Clay states.

“Alright come on Dreamie!” George exclaims.

He saw how when George said Dreamie his lip slightly was a grin. Clay wasn’t the only one noticing things about the other person. George realized when Clay was thinking he would softly bite his lip and when he was teasing him there was this sneaky grin on his face. 

Clay started walking out of the airport and George walked next to him. Going over to his car he opens up the trunk and grabs one of George’s suitcases and puts it in. His shirt slightly went up so George could see his stomach.

Quickly George looks away, not wanting to think about his stomach and how toned it is. Clay looked over at George to see his face slightly a pinky red color. Brushing it off not wanting to make assumptions he grabs another suitcase and puts it in the trunk. 

Both boys get into the car. Clay grabs the aux and plays a random playlist of his. Both boys have conversations about random things while on the car ride home. Hearing Clay’s laugh was like Geroge’s drug and hearing George’s flustered voice was Clay’s drug.

Finally getting home after waiting in traffic for most of the ride. Bringing one of George’s suitcases while George grabbed the other one. Going up his small steps to his front door he grabs his keys from his keychain and unlocks his door.

Getting into the house and leaving the suitcases in the entryway so Clay could give George a tour of the house. Showing him around the house and finally ending it in the room they would be sharing together.

“You can put your stuff wherever. If you want to unpack it the bottom half of the dresser is yours. I’m gonna take a quick shower.” Clay explains.

“Thanks Clay, I’m just gonna chill on the bed.” George responds

Clay walks into his bathroom and starts up his shower. Usually he didn’t have to take another shower but because of the humidity and being stuck in his car for hours. Stripping of his clothes and then hopping into the shower. Cleaning himself again. 

Finally done with his shower he hops out and realizes he forgot his clothes. Not thinking much of it he walks into his room and realizes that George is on his bed just scrolling through his phone. Going over to his dresser and grabbing random clothes.

Clay had thought George didn’t see him with a towel on but George saw and it was hard for him to keep himself together after that one.


	7. Sunshine and Butterflies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> all of the boys together ! movie night that turns into more possibly. :)   
> DISCLAMIER :   
> this chapter does mention the movie Knives Out so if you don't want spoilers I put a warning where it would be. it isn't a huge part of the chapter but it just adds some more details :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is probably one of my favorite chapters to write by far ! when i was doing it on a google doc it's 11 pages long lmaooo.

* * *

**George’s POV :**

_ “Holy shit did I really just see him shirtless. What in the actual fuck.” _ On the outside George looked composed but on the inside he was freaking out. A gay panic set among him. He wasn’t expecting to see Clay that undressed in that moment. He figured they would go to the beach together but he would be prepared for that.

Right now he was not prepared to see him shirtless. Clay didn’t have a bad body if anything he did have a very good one. It wasn’t too muscular but it wasn’t scrawny. He had just the perfect body in George’s mind. Hearing that the shower had already turned off in Nick’s room.

He walked down the hall to see the younger boy. Knocking on the door and hearing Nick say come on in. He takes a deep breath and opens the door. Nick looks up to see George standing in his doorway.

“GEORGE!” Nick exclaims. He was so excited to meet George finally. After so long of being friends they finally met.

“NICK!” George yells back. Happy to see Nick and before Clay came he did want to vent about something really quickly.

“Before Clay gets out of his bathroom, I’m so screwed like honestly screwed. I feel like I’m going to fuck up our friendship. I just really care about him.” George explains quickly.

“Trust me you wont fuck up the friendship. Just try to be open to the idea he could like you.” Nick says. As much as he wants to just blurt out to George that Clay likes him back. But deep down he knows that it should happen between the two of them.

“I hope so I just really like him and being just a friend is starting to take a toll on me.” George replies solemnly.

“You just have to be more positive and not negative about the situation. Now that we all will be able to actually hang out in person you will be able to tell if he likes you or not.” Nick explains. Nick was always the positive out of the three, Clay was pretty positive but about liking someone he always had his doubts. 

If it was up to Nick he would shove the two in a room and have them explain how they both like each other. He didn’t want to force the two of them into anything they weren’t ready for so he would just have to wait. 

“Yeah I guess I could try to do that.” George says.

“That’s the spirit now let’s binge watch some movies, Clay has popcorn and candy too!” Nick says over the moon. If there was something that was close to him loving sleeping it was definitely watching movies and eating unhealthy while doing so.

“Alright sounds good, let’s just wait for him to get out of the bathroom.” George replies happily

“You go get everything set up, I’ll wait for Clay.” 

“Sounds good Nick.”

George walks out of the room and heads downstairs into the kitchen area to try to find the popcorn and snacks. 

**Nick’s POV :**

Knowing that they both like each other and they both are scared of fucking up the friendship. He will just have to help them out a little bit. Walking into Clay’s room and sitting on his bed chilling on his phone, just waiting for him to get out of the bathroom.

Waiting a little bit longer, the door finally opens and Clay is standing in the doorway. 

“Yo Clay can we talk for a minute.” 

“Yeah sure what’s up.”

“Shut up and listen for two seconds, just listen don’t interrupt. We are going to watch movies okay, but here’s the deal you and George are going to sit on the same couch. No big deal, wrong bitch make a move for the love of god. It’s so painful watching you two already.” Nick explains

“Nick we both know it’s going to end badly.” 

“Just make up an excuse and we both know that George will say something if he’s uncomfortable.” 

“Fine, fine.”

Clay knows better to argue with Nick about this stuff. Sometimes you just gotta do as he says and when it doesn’t work which is very rarely, you rub it in his face. Both of them get up and start to walk towards the hallway. 

**Clay’s POV :**

_ “Is Nick right? Should I just try to make a move and see what happens. I mean if he’s uncomfortable then I know he’s not interested in me. If he doesn’t say anything he might just be okay with me doesn’t mean he likes me.”  _ Getting torn out of his thoughts by seeing George sitting on his couch with a blanket. He couldn’t help but stare at him.

Nick goes over to the next loveseat over so he can lay down. Clay walks over to the couch George is sitting on and he grabs some of the blanket and lifts it up. Sitting next to George and them both sharing a blanket together. Grabbing both remotes, one for the tv and one for the couch. Handing the couch remote to George.

“Here choose how you want the couch to recline. I’m not really picky about it.” Clay told George. He just wanted George to be more comfortable, he knew that sometimes he gained anxiety about a lot of things. So to help him lower his anxiety he wants to make him feel wanted and safe.

“Thanks Clay.” George replies graciously. He could see the small smile on Clay’s face; he never did realize how much Clay smiled towards him. It was something he did appreciate, sometimes George felt like he wasn’t wanted. Small gestures that Clay did really helped him feel more comfortable. 

Choosing the setting of the couch to be like a bed almost, Clay’s voice cuts him out of his thoughts. 

“What movie do you guys want to start with?” Clay asks.

“I don’t really care whatever you guys are feeling like watching.” George replies back. It was true he didn’t really hate any movies. They were doing a movie marathon anyways so they will watch an assortment of genres. 

“I want to watch a horror movie later tonight once it gets dark out.” Nick states. 

“Okay how about we start out with Knives Out?” Clay replies.

The two other boys agree. Clay starts up Amazon Prime Video and searches up Knives Out. Finding the movie and then buying it. The movie starts up and he looks to his right and see’s George already being absorbed into the movie. It was something he thought was cute of the older boy.

Going through the movie and all of them making their bets of who killed the old man as they went along. It was something they enjoyed doing. Watching a movie in silence was hard for all of them to do so, they decided to make it more fun. 

Clay had noticed how observant George was throughout the movie and how much he enjoyed it. He secretly admired everything about the boy. Clay wasn’t a stalker or anything but he did like to notice the little things about him. How when a thrilling part was happening George would bite the side of his mouth.

**SPOILER ALERT**

Finishing up the movie and seeing that Nick was right it was the ungrateful and spoiled grandson Ransom. From the very beginning Nick hated him and figured that he must have done something to get his inheritance back. He was too greedy not to.

**SPOILER OVER**

All of the boys decide to watch The Blair Witch Project. Once again Clay goes to search up a movie and buy it. Letting it start up and all of them watching it intensely. As the movie goes on Clay realizes how much him and George have gotten closer together on the couch. 

One jump-scare happens and George jumps into Clay’s chest. Instead of moving himself away from Clay he stays there. Clay can tell how much that one jump-scare got George slightly anxious so he pulls the boy closer to him. Putting him in a more comfortable position so his head is resting on Clay’s chest.

Clay then takes his hand and starts to play with the boy’s brown hair lulling him back into a place of security and safety. Glancing slightly down and seeing George’s face looking back up at him. Both of them are looking into each other’s eyes. Clay can see the different colors of brown in George’s eye. 

Most people would think that brown is such a dull color for eyes. But when Clay looks at George’s brown eyes they are amazing. They have the slightest tint of hazel to them but you can only see it if you're close to his eyes. Both of them infatuated with each other’s eyes. 

Both of them being thrown out of their trans by a loud noise from the back laundry room. Clay gets up and checks his laundry room to see that Patches got stuck in there. Picking her up and feeling the soft purring of her stomach. 

He takes her over to the living room and sits down right next George again and puts Patches in between the two of them. Patches looks over George before deciding to come closer to the boy and lay on his lap. That’s when Clay knew that he wanted George even more. 

Scooting closer to George and Patches, Clay decides to slightly tap George to move him over so he would lay on his chest again. George looks over and nods, putting his head on Clay’s chest and once again playing with the older boy’s hair. This time he noticed how sleep George was and how it was hard for him to keep his eyes open. 

It was fairly late and he must be jet lagged. By the time the movie ends George is completely asleep on Clay. Nick still awake gets up and yawns looking over at the two boys cuddling. Giving a wink to Clay.

“I told you so Clay.” Nick whispers to the older boy.

“Yeah, yeah, I just wanna enjoy the moment while I can.” Clay replies. Clay didn’t want this moment to end. It was pure bliss for him. He was actually able to hold George and just make him feel secure. 

“Have fun with that, I'm going to go to sleep now.” Nick replies. Hearing the boy walk away and the floorboards slightly creak in the quiet home. 

Clay looks down again to see Patches lying on George, completely asleep. Still having George’s head on his chest he moves him very slightly so the both of them could be more comfortable. Letting exhaustion consume him, he falls asleep holding George. 

Waking up and seeing that Patches isn’t on the couch with the two of them. The position of the two boys changed. Clay was more laid back and George was on his chest more. The both of them gripping each other. Not wanting to leave this moment, Clay closes his eyes again just to take in that he actually has George here with him. 

Not just that he’s here but he’s laying on his chest right now. Slightly playing with the brown hair of the older boy, careful not to wake him up. Once Clay starts playing with his hair George starts to move even closer to the boy. Muttering small things to himself while sleeping that Clay can’t understand.

Clay holding George even tighter than before, nothing that would hurt him but something that made Clay feel more secure. He still can’t believe that he’s actually holding him right now. It was surreal to the boy, he was in shock but also his body was filled with butterflies. 

To Clay, George was his sunshine. He was someone who brought light into his world and made him feel happier and warm. Clay realized he was falling even quicker than he was before. He expected to fall for George a bit more but nothing like he was right now. 

He didn’t want to ever leave, as selfish as that was it’s true. He wanted him to stay longer than a month but he also didn’t want to make the boy feel like he was forced into staying. He didn’t want to lose George. Slightly stretching his body over to the side of the couch he grabs his phone, careful not to wake up the boy.

Looking through his phone for a little bit he then decides to check the weather today. The app says it’s going to be cloudy and semi cold, but knowing Florida weather that could change in an instant. Scrolling through his phone some more waiting for the boy to wake up.

Not realizing that Nick walked into the room and looked at Clay with the biggest I told you so face. Clay knew that Nick would brag about last night, even though he only saw them cuddling but now he saw they slept downstairs together. Clay was never going to hear the end of it. 

Clay threw his head back swiftly but didn’t hit his head on anything. He just knew that Nick wouldn’t let this go, not wanting to deal with him he waved his hand towards the boy to signal him to leave. Closing his eyes and just intaking George’s scent. 

Hearing a picture snap sound he opens his eyes as fast as he could and sees Nick standing in front of them and he had his phone angled at them. He just knew based off of Nick’s smile he had taken a picture of them cuddling. 

Clay wasn’t mad but he also knew the amount of teasing that would happen over a simple picture would be unbearable from him. Feeling a buzz on the couch from his phone he picks it up and sees a text from his mom. It’s a short paragraph skimming through it, he read that his mom wanted to meet George and see Nick again. 

He knew his sister, Drista was also going to be there and she would figure out way too quickly that he liked George. It wasn’t that he was trying to hide anything from his family but at the same time he didn’t think George liked him. 

Realizing he should probably wake up George so they could get ready and then head over to his mom’s house. Nudging George slightly to wake up, he sees George’s eyes flutter open. At first he didn’t realize that Clay was holding him but once he did realize it his entire body flamed up, especially his face.

Clay looking down at him and seeing the bright red blush pop on his face due to the position they were in, he decides to have a bit of fun.

Leaning down to George and whispering into his ear “Is everything okay Georgie or is this position too compromising for you.” That made George shudder and blush even harder

“What if Nick sees us like this!” George whisper yells at Clay. Little did he know Nick was the whole reason they were in this position to begin with and he already had a picture of the two cuddling. But Clay wouldn’t mention any of that he could see the anxiety start to flame up in the older boy.

Taking George’s hair and starting to play with it he soothes George down by reassuring him that Nick didn’t see anything and he wouldn’t bring it up to Nick. It would only be between them, nobody else. It was their dirty little secret. Even though in reality it wasn’t a secret to anyone in the house. George starts to calm down due to Clay playing with his hair and also reassuring him.

“Now, we gotta get up because my Mom wants to meet you and see Nick again.” Clay explains.

“Oh God- The only interpretation she has of me is when I messed with her and you by saying I was dating you.” George groans.

Clay was used to hearing George’s “groans” over the phone but in person it did something completely different to him. It was like he couldn’t control any of his temptations. But of course he suppresses the temptations, he wouldn’t want to do anything rash that could end up terrible for the two of them.

“It was funny though, she still makes jokes about you being my boyfriend.” Clay laughs reminiscing about the times his Mom would make jokes about the two of them. Clay thinks that deep down his Mom knows that he likes him. She always could see through her son.

“That’s good she doesn’t hate me for that joke.” George replies.

“Trust me George she could never hate you.” Clay replies. This was true she knew all about George due to Clay sometimes not being able to shut up talking about George.

“That does make me feel a bit better.” George says.

“Nick already took a shower so you could either use my bathroom or Nick’s.” Clay explains.

“Uhm, could I use yours?” George asks.

“Yeah for sure let me just grab my rings from the bathroom.” Clay explains.

George nods his head in agreement. Both of the boys finally get up from the position they were in. They just got so used to cuddling that even though it was their first time, it definitely wouldn’t be their last time. It just felt so right and natural, like a puzzle piece fitting together with another puzzle piece. 

Walking up the stairs and both boys go into the room, Clay taking the lead and heading into the bathroom first grabbing his rings and then heading out. Going towards his dresser and grabbing a simple white T-Shirt and some jeans, he would grab his jacket once he was done with his shower. 

“Alright the bathroom is all yours.” Clay says.

“Thank’s Clay.”

Clay just smiles at him and walks out of the room, heading down the hallway to Nick’s room knocking on the door before entering and hearing Nick say it was okay for him to come in. He saw that the boy had already taken a shower and gotten ready.

“Were going to go to my Mom’s today.” Clay explains.

“Oh we are, we both know Drista and her are going to catch on so quickly to you liking him.” Nick laughs.

“I’m glad my suffering brings you such joy.” Clay remarks. The boy wasn’t wrong; he knew that his mom and sister were going to figure out just how much he liked the other boy.

Nick laughs at him. He knew that Clay was being dramatic right now and that everything would go swell. Clay’s mom was very welcoming and so was his sister. She always did mess with Clay, threatening to release his face. Everyone knew that she wouldn’t actually do that but it was fun to mess with Clay.

“George is using my shower so I’m going to use yours.” Clay explains.

“Sounds good.” He responds.

Walking past the bed that Nick is laying on and heading into the bathroom. He sets his rings on the sink. Hanging up his towel on a hook and putting his clothes on the bathroom counter. Before taking off his clothes he starts up his shower so it can warm up before he gets in. 

Taking a minute to look at himself in the mirror and seeing that he actually has been also getting better sleep due to George’s and his late night calls. It didn’t just help George, it helped Clay by having him to have time to just relax and have a good time. 

Something that Clay did need to get better at was overworking himself with videos. He put so much time into them that sometimes he would forget to take care of himself. So, having these late night calls gave him some time to just relax and talk to George without having an audience always watching them. 

As a joke one time on the SMP a couple days ago he called George a bottom, he did wonder what George’s face looked like once he said that. It was only because seeing how George reacted to them cuddling together and how his face became bright red. He could only wonder what his face looked like.

Hopping into the shower and cleaning off the scent of George that he had on him due to them cuddling. He loved how George smelled it was like a mix of rain and apricots. Clay loved the rain; it was something he always enjoyed. Especially how much it would rain in Florida, he would just sit in his backyard on his outside loveseat and just take in the smell of the rain and just chill out there.

Now that it was October, it was time for rain to start coming. He hoped that it would happen soon. He did miss sitting outside in the rain and hearing and smelling the rain. His mind wandered if George would want to come outside with him too. 

It was Clay’s escape from everything, his safe haven. It is something that calmed him and nobody did know about it, not even Nick. Only his mom and sister know it because when he was younger he did like to sit out in his old backyard just running around in the rain.

He just never did grow out of it, sure he didn’t run around in the rain anymore but he did just like to be out there and just reflect on everything in his life. He usually didn’t think of the negatives out there mostly positives but the last time it rained all he thought about was George. 

More temptations started to stir up in himself. Nothing sexual, he just wanted to hold him and be his. It was Clay’s fantasy that wouldn’t ever happen, or that’s at least what he thought. He wondered about confessing to George and how they would be together forever. Clay deeply wanted his thoughts to be a reality.

But he just knew it wouldn’t happen, it would just stay as a fantasy. Even though Clay was taking a warm shower he still had chills going down his spine. George would cause so many things to happen to Clay’s body and he had no idea. 

Clay was wrapped around George’s finger and George had no idea. He would do anything for George. Clay was the only person that was able to calm George’s anxiety but Clay didn’t know it. He just figured that any physical touch would help George calm down.

But that wasn’t true; it was only Clay’s touch that could calm down George. His hands were soft and gentle, he just always knew how to calm down George. George didn’t even know how to calm himself down but Clay always knew even though George didn’t. 

That’s when George really realized how much Clay really helped him out and how he couldn’t lose him. If he ever lost Clay, his life would be so much different, it made George want to cry even remotely thinking about losing Clay.

Clay couldn’t even think about losing George either. It was something that would tear Clay apart. But this trip he knew by the end of it he couldn’t keep his feelings in. He would have to tell George about them no matter how much the rejection would hurt.

The younger boy was trying to prepare himself mentally for the heartbreak he would endure from George. It wasn’t George’s fault but he would keep the friendship no matter how much it would hurt him. 

It could chip away at Clay slowly and he still wouldn’t care all he wanted was George even as a friend. It was something instead of not having the boy. He was consumed by George. He couldn’t help but be, as hard as he tried it just seemed impossible that it could happen.

George and Clay didn’t know that sometimes all they thought about was each other. 

After all George did give Clay butterflies and Clay gave George this sunshine feeling of warmth. 

  
  



	8. Hoodies, Memories, and Blossoms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George getting a hoodie? Finding out more about Clay :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im now back into school after a week long break! so, updates may not be everyday but every other day! but i was able to write this chapter in time :) enjoy readings ! have fun w a little surprise ;)

* * *

**Clay’s POV :**

His hands leaning against the bathroom sink, stressing in his thoughts. He was trying to push the negative thoughts that were invading his head. They kept bubbling up in his head, he couldn’t stop it. Wanting the thoughts to stop but there was no escape to it.

His emotions changed so quickly one moment it was thinking about rain and having a good time with George, the next it was thinking about the storms that would come with the rain and how he was a shitty person. Sucking up his emotions and opening up his shower door. 

Feeling the cold door against his warm hands, having his clothes stripped off he goes into the shower. The warm water hits against his skin, causing it to slowly become red. Once again the thoughts started to bubble up in his head. 

A part of him regretted ever taking Nick’s advice, he loved the feeling of George against his body. But the cost of it was him thinking he had a chance with him but he didn’t. Anger and sadness consumed his body, he was angry with himself for even trying anything with George.

He knew what happened last time he tried a relationship. Scolding himself for trying to cuddle him, and he was sad because he knew that was the last time he’d feel the warmth of someone. Clay seemed like a physical person, but he only let few people get close to him. 

His mood changed so quickly, he hated it. It wasn’t something he could control; he was just to sit there and suck it up. Nobody knew what really went on in Clay’s head, he always seemed happy and joyful. 

Reaching for the shampoo that’s on his shower shelf, pouring it into his hand then transferring it to his head. Intaking the smell of the peppermint, it was a scent he loved. His dad always smelled of a crisp peppermint, something he missed. 

Rinsing out the peppermint shampoo, dragging his fingers through his hair. He can sense the tears start to prick up in his eyes. Not wanting to deal with any of his feelings he just tried to block it out. Feeling his entire world spinning, he thought he was over it. 

He lied to himself. 

Quickly turning off his shower and trying his best to keep himself up. Getting out of his shower he gets on his boxers and sweatpants. He slides down the wall and sits on his cold bathroom floor. Bringing his legs to his chest and wrapping his arms around his legs. Letting everything finally come out that he’s been bottling up.

His entire body shakes in agony, he wasn’t in control of his body. He couldn’t breathe anymore, starting to hyperventilate and the thoughts came crashing down on him like an earthquake.

_“Fucking worthless person.”_

_“God you’re so selfish, what would your dad have thought.”_

_“He’d be so disappointed in you.”_

Many more came but he sat there and cried. His nervous system was on a high of anxiety, there was no helping him right now. He lied to his family about it. He lied to everyone.

But he especially lied to himself.

The only way sometimes for him to cope was just ignoring everything and only focusing on the other things in life. George being the main thing but now his thoughts made him feel worthless about liking him. He was worthless.

Getting his thoughts and emotions together, he finally calmed down. He grabbed his white T-Shirt and pulled it over his head and arms. Turning around to see himself in the mirror, he looks like a mess, the puffy red eyes, his nose being bright red, and he has a frown on. 

Trying to fix how he looks, brushing his hair and then shaking it out. Realizing he has forgotten his blow dryer in the other bathroom. He lets out a groan of angish. Taking his rings that he left on the counter and putting them on. 

The icy cold touch of the rings against his warm hands causes goosebumps to form all over his body. Throwing the towel into the hamper, unlocking the door and walking out. Nick isn’t in his room. 

_“He’s probably eating breakfast, let’s hope George is out of his shower.”_

Walking down the hallway preparing a smile on his face, grabbing the door handle. It’s like he’s frozen right now, he just can’t bring himself to open the door. Pushing through all the emotions he has, he opens it.

Seeing George standing there in black sweatpants and a T-Shirt. He sees the boy muttering things to himself under his breath. The distressed look on his face, his eyebrows furrowed into the center of his face. 

“George? Everything okay, you don’t look okay?” Clay asks sincerely. As much as Clay was trying to push his feelings away for George, he just couldn’t. He didn’t like to see the boy distressed, it made him upset. Clay used to wish that he could just fix everything for him.

“Yeah.” George takes a long pause and looks up at the younger boy, he couldn’t hide his emotions. He felt stupid. 

“George I’m not dumb, something is wrong.” Clay responds softly. He didn’t want to force George into saying anything but he also didn’t want to see him upset. Walking slowly towards the boy.

“It’s nothing big I just forgot to pack my hoodies in my suitcase, they won’t be here for another two weeks or so.” George explains softly but embarrassedly. Clay looks down at him, a grin forms on his face. He starts to laugh at the boy being upset over hoodies.

“George, that’s what has you so worked up. You could just borrow some of mine, I have way too many.” Clay states. George didn’t want to be a burden, he felt stupid and inconsiderate for not bringing his hoodies. 

“But-” George tries to reply but Clay stops him immediately. 

“No but George, I have plenty of hoodies and it’s going to be cold out. I don’t want you to freeze your ass off.” Passing by George to go into his closet, opening the closet door. Looking through his hoodies to see which one to give him. Looking at one of his hoodies of fond memories, he pulls it off a hanger and hands it to George. Grabbing another hoodie for himself to put on, pulling it over his head.

“Thank you Clay, I really appreciate it. I’m sorry I forgot my hoodies.” George says gratefully. Clay looks at him and smiles, it was cute how much he apologized but at times he wished that George didn’t always apologize for things he didn’t need to.

“It’s not a big deal George, I don’t mind it.” Clay smiles in return. Seeing George put on the hoodie, it goes down fairly low on them due to the height difference. Clay did love how it looked on him but he had to stop thinking about George so often.

“Alright, let’s grab Nick and head off to my mom’s house.” Clay says. George nods in return, Clay leading the way downstairs and hollers at Nick about how they are ready, getting a yell back of agreement.

Grabbing the keys off his hook, he headed out the door. The crisp fall wind against his body, sending goosebumps down his arms but he did enjoy the feeling. Pressing the unlock button his keys, the car beeps. Getting into the car and because George came out first he already called dibs on shotgun, causing Nick to whine about sitting in the back. Which got a chuckle out of Clay.

Starting up the engine and pulling out of his driveway. Handing the aux to George so he could play his songs, they weren’t bad. They weren’t as hyped as some of Clay’s and Nick’s playlists but they were nice to just relax to.

Driving to his mom’s house, it’s not a long drive; 10 minutes or so. Feeling a buzz in his pocket he grabs his phone out and hands it to George.

“Hey could you text my mom back real quick for me.” Clay asks politely. He had nothing to hide from anyone, it wasn’t something he was private about. 

“Yeah sure, but I need your password if that’s okay.” George replies meekly. The older boy felt weird going into his friend’s phone, like it was an invasion of privacy. Even though Clay did ask for him to use the phone, it still felt weird to him.

“Sure it’s two, four, one, one, five, three, two” Clay responds. George got into his phone and looked at the text message, reading it over quickly then telling Clay what it was. She was asking when they were going to be there. Clay told George to reply with “I’ll be there in 5, love you <3.” Pressing send and then handing back his phone. 

The minutes pass and they all get to the house, pulling into the driveway and all the boys get out of the car. Clay leads them to the front door where he rings the doorbell waiting for his mom or sister to open the door. Hearing shuffling inside the house then the door opens. 

Clay starts to grin and gives his greetings to his mom. Introducing George and showing that Nick was also here too. Both boys being polite to his mom and calling her Mrs. Mitchell, which she brushes off and tells them to call her by her first name, Faye. 

His mom looking at George more closely, the hoodie he’s wearing brings her shock. Telling the two boys to head down the hallway to the living room so that she can talk with her son. 

“Clay, honey you never let anyone even remotely touch that hoodie.” Faye states solemnly. It was true that a single hoodie held many memories for the boy. It was given to him by his father, someone he deeply loved and respected. When Clay was younger he wanted to be exactly like his dad. 

“I know mom, I don’t know what came over me. It- I- I don’t know, It just felt right.” Clay stutters over his words. His mom looked up at him and saw his eyes glazed over, bringing her son into a hug and saying how proud she was that he is getting better with it. 

“You’re not mad at me for letting him wear it.” Clay asks. He was always very private about his emotions with his Dad. Nobody knew about what happened to him, Clay always made up excuses for where he was. The main one being he’s just traveling, he never could bring it up to his friends. It was the only thing he ever lied about.

“Of course not honey, he gave you that hoodie and he trusted you with it. That means I trust you with it, George seems like the best choice. Just remember if you want to date him you need to be open with him” Faye responds soothingly. 

“I figured you would find out I liked him.” Clay chuckles. A small one but it still was a chuckle. There was no hiding his feelings from his mom; she always knew what was going on, no matter how hard he would try to hide it.

A small chuckle back from her. “You are my son after all, but I don’t need to even be George’s mom to tell that he also likes you back hun.” Clay’s face dropped so quickly nobody had ever said that to him. Everyone made jokes about them dating but nothing actually serious. 

“I’m not too sure about that mom.” he responds wistfully, he couldn’t help but being negative about it. 

“Just keep your mind open to it. Now come on let’s go back to your friends.” Giving his shoulder a small pat of encouragement. His mom’s words really did resonate with him, she always knew what was the best to do. Thinking about telling George made him physically want to hurl. 

Walking with his mom back to the boys, seeing the two of them laughing about something dumb probably. 

“What’s so funny guys.” Clay asks. The boys try to regain their composure so they can tell the story. 

“Okay so remember when we did that video of the world being x-ray mode, Nick just said chunk it again.” Clay starts to wheeze laugh after hearing it. He couldn’t help laughing at the younger boy. 

“It wasn’t that funny Clay.” Nick tries to defend himself.

“It was hilarious Nick don’t try and act like it wasn’t.” George says. Nick makes a face at the two boys, it was him being childish once again. The conversation went on and like normal Faye told more embarrassing stories of Clay which resulted in a lot of jokes being made.

Deciding to stay for dinner after Faye had offered that they could. She was going to make homemade spaghetti, which Clay always did brag about his mom’s cooking and how she was practically a chef. The two other boys have been wanting to have her cooking for years now.

Wanting the boys out of the kitchen so they won't’ cause any issues, she shooed them out. Telling them to go and find something to do. Clay said he still has video games they could play downstairs. Leading them out of the kitchen and down the hallway to the staircase down to the basement. 

Getting up an old xbox one and finding a game that they all could play. After some bickering over games they came to a conclusion. Putting in the disc and setting off to play some games. A couple hours pass and the power shuts off. Clay knew it was because of the storms that were coming. He just guessed it would be another couple of weeks or after George had left. 

“Shit- The storms are coming early this year.” Clay curses. He didn’t mind the storms but he didn’t want the first time that they all would be here together, would be during a storm. 

“It’s nothing dangerous right Clay?” Nick questions getting slightly uneasy. He wasn’t too fond of the storms that happened here. Hearing all the stories Clay had told the two of them, Nick easily became a bit more frightened by them.

“No it’s not, just the power has been cut which means it’s also probably raining pretty hard right now.” Clay responds. Getting up from the couch all of them have been sitting on and waving to them to come upstairs. The boys follow him. 

Getting to the top of the stairs and going back into the kitchen and seeing that his mom had set up most of the candles already. 

“Perfect timing boys! I had just finished dinner once the power went out, so thank god for that.” She says relieved. All of them were excited to eat, nodding to what Faye said. Clay walks to the cabinet and grabs four plates for all of them. He figured Drista still didn’t want to come out of her room yet. Based off of his mom not mentioning her, he just figured he shouldn’t bring it up in front of the others.

Handing a plate to each of them, they all grab their food and go towards the table to eat. All of them start to eat, causing Nick and George to realize that Clay wasn’t lying, his mom was an amazing chef. Both of them complimented her cooking and George mentioned how much Clay would brag about having his mom’s food and that they didn’t have it. They both understood why Clay had said all those things, because they were very much true.

“Clay you’re not driving back in this weather are you?” Faye asks worriedly.

“No, definitely not, it’s too much rain and it’s starting to pick up more.” Clay responds. Faye nods her head and explains that they can stay here of course and they only have one guest bedroom. They all knew what their sleeping arrangements would be already, George and Clay would share a room and Nick would get his own. 

Clay was happy to be home even if it was just for a little bit, this is where a lot of memories are for his Dad but he tries just to remember the happier moments they shared. But this place was the best for when he was anxious. He could just sit outside on the chairs and listen to the rain. It comforted him.

Dinner was all done and Faye said she would clean up while the boys got ready for bed. Walking down the hallway and going to the other side of the house, showing where Nick would be sleeping. Then going farther down the hall to where Clay’s old room was. Opening the door and the both of them step in.

Letting George take in what his old room was like. He could see his eyes wander around, he looked at all the pictures he had. Most of them were family pictures but other ones were old high school pictures.

“So this is where you lived when we met.” George comments. A chuckle comes out of Clay, only George would think like that. 

“Yes George it was.” Clay laughs. 

“I’m not really tired yet so I’m going to just sit outside for a little. Feel free to look around. Oh- also just look through the drawers for PJs. Take whatever I don’t mind.” Clay says.

“Thanks.” George could just tell Clay wasn’t in the biggest talking mood right now, keeping his answers short on purpose.

Clay walks out the door shutting it behind him, going down the hallway again but this time going into a bigger room that is his living room. Going towards the doors that lead to his backyard. The rain was just how he loved it. He went towards the loveseat he always sat on.

Smelling the rain and looking out, remembering all the good times him and his Dad used to have together. The reason Clay loves rain so much is because when his Dad was alive they would sit outside on this exact loveseat and just talk or sit in silence, depending on their moods. 

It brought tears to his eyes just thinking about his Dad. He wanted to visit his grave but it was very hard for him to bring himself to do it. He felt so alone without his Dad, he had other people around him but he had a very close bond with his Dad.

Finally letting all the tears come out that he’s been keeping in the entire day. He was getting better with coping about his Dad’s death but he still wasn’t perfect. He just sat there and thought about everything for a while.

George opens the backdoor which Clay is too infatuated with his thoughts to realize that George has come out. The door shuts which brings Clay out of his trans. Looking behind and seeing George, he doesn’t say anything. He sits down next to Clay. 

George takes a minute to figure out what he’s going to say. He could tell Clay was very off today. He acted like he didn’t notice anything was wrong with Clay because he didn’t want to bring up anything in front of Nick.

“Clay, just listen to me for a moment before you say anything.” George pauses looking at Clay, he couldn’t make eye contact with George and it slightly hurt.

Continuing on with what he was trying to say “I care a lot about you, but I know you’re hiding something from me. You’ve been acting differently this entire day. You don’t have to open up about it yet but just know I’m always here for you.”

Clay takes a minute before anything. He thought about what his mom had said earlier about being honest not just about his Dad but about everything. “You know that feeling where you hide something from everybody and it just continues to gnaw away at your entire body piece by piece. I just- I don’t know how to tell that certain person.” Clay’s voice breaking and cracking during certain parts.

“Clay, I know it’s hard. God knows how many times you’ve helped me during my issues but at some point you have to be honest.” 

“One part of it I could share but if I shared the full truth it’d ruin my friendship.” Clay’s voice is small and soft. George has never seen him this vulnerable in his life.

“If it’s hurting you to keep in rather then tell the person, you need to just say it to the person. If they are a true friend you guys could get through it.” 

“George-” Trying to find the words, he knows that now he needs to tell the full truth, there is no backing out of this one.

“I’ve been lying to everyone. My Dad-” His voice cracks before completely breaking.

“He’s- He’s gone George. He’s been dead for years” Clay sobs. George looks at him and moves himself closer to Clay. Giving him some support for everything he’s been going through.

“Clay, you didn’t have to keep it a secret. You could always come to me. But how could that ruin anyone's friendship with you.” That’s when Clay finally looks back at him and they sit there for a moment before Clay starts to speak.

“I’m not done yet. I fell in love with someone who I don’t think likes me back. I didn’t notice it was love until now.” Clay says soothingly.

“Oh- I get how that could cause some issues. That’s a lucky person to have you Clay just fully send it.” George replied sadly. He would always put Clay’s happiness above his own. Especially when it comes to loving someone.

“George-” The words just can’t come out. He looks over and pulls George’s chin upwards towards his face. Moving his face closer to the other boy’s face. He sees the shock in George’s eyes. He didn’t want this to be a mistake. Finally the boy's lips connected. It was pure heat and fire. Every emotion they had felt for each other was finally cemented into one kiss. Clay’s mouth tasted like his peppermint gum. George loved the taste of his lips and the feeling of them. Both of their bodies were in bliss. 

Clay couldn’t help himself, he finally gave into his temptations and deepened the kiss. George was kissing back; it was surreal to the both of them. Their lips moved together in sync like they were meant for each other. It was the most perfect thing for both of them. It blossomed a new romance between the two of them.


	9. QUICK UPDATE :))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a quick update about everything :))

I'm starting to write again these past 2 weeks I've been very stressed with school. I have finals this week (december 15th, 16th, and 17th.) So it has been very hard for me to write! But I will be writing more now also thank you so much for 3k reads. This was something I wanted to do in order to improve my writing skills i never thought people would actually read it ! Seriously thank you sm for all the support it makes me want to keep writing more. I will not be doing daily updates I will update atleast once a week maybe more depending on my mood. much love <3

-sadmars :)


	10. Finally They're Complete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they're finally complete ; missing puzzle piece :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will b a more spicy ;)
> 
> i aced my finals thank god for that :)

* * *

**George’s POV :**

He heard the door shut behind him, Clay had left him in his room. He didn’t want to snoop but he did want to just look around the room, things that were left in plain view. Going towards the dresser he sees the old cologne Clay used to use, old pictures of him as a kid. 

He smirked to himself, seeing him as such a happy kid. After today George definitely knew something was up, over discord calls and normal calls he could tell that he was acting off. He didn’t want to assume anything but today showed him that Clay was having a rough time.

Letting Clay sit outside for a while, he knew he would go out and talk to him soon but for now he wanted to let him have his space. A small knock, George spun around to see a 5’3 girl standing in the doorway. “Drista?” George questions with a smile.

“Oh- Sorry I thought you were Clay.” she said embarrassed. She was exactly as Clay had described her to him. She was a very bubbly and happy person, her smile could light up a room. Just like Clay’s smile did for George and how it put him in a trans. 

“It’s no big deal he’s outside right now, if you want to go talk to him you can.” George responds. He did think it was odd that Clay wanted to sit outside while it was raining. But then again this was Clay so anything was possible.

“Oh, if he’s outside he just wants some peace and quiet.” Drista explains. That perked up George, usually he was always the one that didn’t mind loud things. If anything he usually started them up.

“Why does he go out there?” George questions. His mind was spinning with thoughts, trying to make sense of someone he thought he knew so well.

“Honestly, you’re going to have to ask him about it but I have a feeling that he’d tell you out of anyone in this house.” Drista explains. That scrambles George’s brain even more.

_“What did she mean by he’d tell me out of everyone in this house. I’m so fucking confused by him. God damn it.”_

George gives her a confused look. His head slightly tilted to the left and his eyebrows furrowed. Drista laughs at the boy’s face. 

“I’m guessing he hasn’t told you about the hoodie you’re wearing. He will open up when he’s ready.” Drista explains then leaving before George could question her anymore. Leaving the most confused George has ever been in his life.

He didn’t understand anything about him now, it was like he was completely different. He laid down on the boy’s bed, causing a loud thump of his body hitting the bedding. Laying there for a moment letting a deep breath out, he did want to go outside and figure out what was going on with Clay.

He decided to let Clay be, just for a little bit. Wanting to change out of his uncomfortable jeans, he pulls himself off of the bed and towards the dresser. He felt weird opening the dresser drawers, he thought he was invading Clay’s privacy even though he said he could grab anything from the dresser.

Seeing the first drawer is full of random hoodies from his high school days, grabbing a random one. Slipping off the hoodie and T-Shirt he was already wearing, pulling the yellow or green sweatshirt over his head. Looking through more drawers trying to find some type of sweatpants or PJ bottoms that he can wear. 

Gently taking the hoodie that was on the dresser, he folds it neatly. If Drista was right then, that hoodie would be very important to Clay. He didn’t understand why if it meant so much to Clay then why would he give it to him. Confused and upset with his friend, not knowing what was going on.

Deciding that Clay had enough peace and quiet, he walks out of the room shutting the door gently behind him just in case anybody else is asleep. Walking softly down the hallway, going into the big living room. Through the windows he could see Clay sitting there looking off into the distance.

He figured that the boy must have been in deep thoughts. Grabbing the door handle, taking a deep breath before opening it. Closing the door, Clay’s head swiftly jolted towards his direction. Giving a small smile towards Clay, he doesn’t return it. A slight ping in his heart from that interaction, Clay never brushed off George.

Walking to the loveseat and sitting down. “Clay, just listen to me for a moment before you say anything.” George pauses looking at Clay, he couldn’t make eye contact with George and it slightly hurt. He could feel the pain radiate off of Clay.

Clay was never the type of shut George out. It hurt to know that he wasn’t as close as he thought, a slight part of him broke thinking about that. Clay had tears streaming down his face, not wiping them off. It broke George even more, he couldn’t stay silent anymore.

Continuing on with what he was trying to say “I care a lot about you, but I know you’re hiding something from me. You’ve been acting differently this entire day. You don’t have to open up about it yet but just know I’m always here for you.”

Clay didn’t have to open up to George, but if he didn’t it would gnaw away at George and slowly break him. He didn’t like seeing Clay so distressed, it made him feel so guilty inside. His gut was hitting him in the stomach every time they talked today.

It was like a punishment for not telling Clay how he really felt inside. How his stomach was filled with butterflies, his cheeks would turn bright red like a cherry. He just wished he could say how he felt but that just wasn’t possible.

Clay takes a minute before anything. He thought about what his mom had said earlier about being honest not just about his Dad but about everything. “You know that feeling where you hide something from everybody and it just continues to gnaw away at your entire body piece by piece. I just- I don’t know how to tell that certain person.” Clay’s voice breaking and cracking during certain parts.

“Clay, I know it’s hard. God knows how many times you’ve helped me during my issues but at some point you have to be honest.”

Looking back on all the times George had a panic attack and he would call Clay. Clay always knew the best way to calm him down. Clay was George’s drug, he couldn’t get enough. He was addicted to Clay’s arms but he wouldn’t ever be in them again how he was that one night. 

“One part of it I could share but if I shared the full truth it’d ruin my friendship.” Clay’s voice is small and soft. George has never seen him this vulnerable in his life.

“If it’s hurting you to keep in it would be better to tell the person, you need to just say it to the person. If they are a true friend you guys could get through it.” 

“George-” Trying to find the words, he knows that now he needs to tell the full truth, there is no backing out of this one.

“I’ve been lying to everyone. My Dad-” His voice cracks before completely breaking.

“He’s- He’s gone George. He’s been dead for years” Clay breaks down. George looks at him and moves himself closer to Clay. Giving him some support for everything he’s been going through. Finally seeing Clay’s bloodshot red eyes took a piece of him. It was destroying him to see Clay so broken, taking one of his hands and wiping away the younger boy’s tears. 

“Clay, you didn’t have to keep it a secret. You could always come to me. But how could that ruin anyone's friendship with you.” That’s when Clay finally looks back at him and they sit there for a moment before Clay starts to speak.

Deep down George always knew there was something going on with Clay in the fall and winter. He became more quiet and reserved not being his normal self. Everyone noticed but never said anything. The only time he felt like he was with Clay was their late night talks. 

He was able to support Clay when he needed it the most, even if Clay didn’t realize he needed it. 

“I’m not done yet. I fell in love with someone who I don’t think likes me back. I didn’t notice it was love until now.” Clay says soothingly.

George was on the verge of tears, hearing those words shattered his entire heart. He knew that Clay wouldn’t like him, there was someone else who was better than him. His mind wandered off into the darkest place it could. Pulling himself out of his thoughts so he can help Clay.

“Oh- I get how that could cause some issues. That’s a lucky person to have you Clay just- just- just tell them.” George replied sadly. He would always put Clay’s happiness above his own. Especially when it comes to loving someone.

“George-” The words just can’t come out. He looks over and pulls George’s chin upwards towards his face. Moving his face closer to the other boy’s face. He sees the shock in George’s eyes. He didn’t want this to be a mistake. Finally the boy's lips connected. It was pure heat and fire. Every emotion they had felt for each other was finally cemented into one kiss. Clay’s mouth tasted like his peppermint gum. 

_“Holy shit- He’s- Wait he’s kissing me. I’m actually kissing Clay what in the fuck.”_

Clay couldn’t help himself, he finally gave into his temptations and deepened the kiss. George was kissing back; it was surreal to the both of them. Their lips moved together in sync like they were meant for each other. It was the most perfect thing for both of them.

George loved the feeling of Clay’s lips. He couldn’t believe this was actually happening, he thought it was some dumb prank or joke. There was so much passion between the two of them. He feels one of Clay’s hands against his cheek, that feeling sent George over the moon. 

Then Clay took his other hand slithered up to George’s bare waist, it sent shivers down George’s spine. George took one of his hands and grabbed a part of Clay’s dirty blonde hair and the other one went around his neck. 

George wanted more he couldn’t take it, grabbing Clay’s hair harder and deepening the kiss. Clay pulls away first, his face full of shock. George had thought he regretted it, so many emotions and thoughts swirled through his head.

“I-I- Clay- do you- uh- regret it?” he stutters out meekly. Clay whips his head around towards him again, his soft eyes looking at him.

“Of course I didn’t, unless you didn’t want it then I would.” Clay responds softly.

“Really? This isn’t some dumb type of joke?” George asks uneasy about everything. He didn’t think Clay would actually play with his feelings but it was his anxiety getting to him.

Clay pulls in again and kisses George with even more passion than before. George didn’t think any kiss could be better than the one from before but this one was even better. George repositions himself so he’s on top of Clay’s lap. 

Once again George can’t take it, he wants more no he needs more from Clay. Trying to deepen the kiss even more which makes Clay's grip become more firm around his waist. Then Clay tugs at George's hair. A small moan slips out of George's mouth. Clay then pulls away. George had thought he had done something wrong and he felt embarrassed about the moan.

“Oh- uhm sorry was that too much?” George asks apologetically. 

“Not in a bad way, if we keep going there’s no telling what’d I’d do. I just don’t want that to happen in this way.” Clay explains softly.

George’s blood all goes to his face, he’s bright red. Clay was always considerate of how George wasn’t a very sexual person. It wasn’t something that George ever explained even though Clay never asked for an explanation. Once George told him, he just accepted it and never asked anything more about it. 

The reason George wasn’t sexual was because his school taught him that having sex with anyone other than a female was a sin and you’d burn in hell. Of course you had to wait till marriage. But his teachers were very strict about those things. It was burned into his head.

He couldn’t ever get it out. It haunted his nightmares.

“George, it’s not a bad thing. I just- I don’t want it to be like this where we have no idea what we want from each other.” Clay explains. It was true Clay isn’t the type just to have sex with someone because he wants it. George wasn’t some random person, he was his love. His first real love.

“I- I- I just- It’s hard for me to explain why I’m like this. It’s not like I hate sex, I’ve had it before just-” George was a mess with his words, he just felt like he had to explain like Clay needed to know. 

“Shhh, George it’s perfectly fine how you feel about sex. It’s not a huge thing to me.” Clay comforts George. He could feel Clay touching his chin and bringing him into another kiss. This one was softer and sweeter than the other ones. It was just full of love and all the pain he felt went away once he was kissed by Clay.

  
  


He felt comforted by Clay’s words, they did help him calm down and not feel as judged. Clay was never a person to judge others, instead he accepted people for who they were. He wanted to tell him but the words just wouldn’t come out. Maybe he wasn’t as ready as he thought, maybe he needed more time. 

The two boys sat in a comfortable silence. Nobody really knew where to go from here, it was something they never thought would happen. 

“I- George, I really do care for you a lot and I don’t think I can keep being friends. Especially after what just happened, I- I just- I can’t do it anymore.” Clay speaks softly but passionately. George was scared, he of course liked Clay there was no doubt in his mind but for the first time in his life he was willing to take a risk.

“Clay, I- I couldn’t stay friends anymore either, I just really like you a lot. More than I ever thought I would.” George responds. Clay’s face brightens and he looks over at George with his deep green eyes. George felt like he was in a trans, he could look into Clay’s eyes forever. 

“George, will you be my boyfriend.” Clay asks. George had the biggest smile he’s ever had on his face. 

“Of course I will.” George responds. He felt complete as did Clay.

They are complete.

Clay was George’s missing piece

George was Clay’s missing piece

Clay hugs George and realizes he’s been shivering this entire time. 

“George, do you want to go inside now? I can see that you’re shivering.” Clay asks 

George just nods towards Clay. He gets pulled up by Clay, he yawns. It was late at night he just didn’t understand how Clay loved the rain this much. George did like the warm rain but it turned cold so quick. The gloomy night peered over them, the stars shining at them. It had never been a brighter night than this one.

Clay had slithered his hand into George’s hand. Like their hands were made for each other. They walked back into the house, nobody was up. Walking softly towards Clay’s room, not to wake up anyone that was asleep. Clay grabs the cold handle and twists it open, going in and seeing the hoodie neatly folded on his bed. A smile creeps up on his face, a slightly sad yet happy one. 

Looking over towards Clay, he sees the look on his face, not wanting to press any more from him he stays silent. His mind races with thoughts, wondering why that hoodie is so important. A thought for another day.

Slightly pulling Clay’s hand towards the foot of the bed, George craved Clay’s arms. Clay looks down at George, seeing his perfect chocolate brown eyes, and George seeing Clay’s emerald green eyes. A small kiss happens, before George gets pushed onto the bed by Clay. 

George is now under the younger boy. He can see the lust in Clay’s eyes, he didn’t realize how much Clay has wanted him for. Clay shakes his head trying to stop his thoughts from wandering. Now his eyes are looking at him lovingly. 

Clay now flops over to the other side of George. He gently pulls George against his chest, George could hear how fast Clay’s heart was beating. It made him smile the thought of Clay being so in love with him made him happy. Like he finally met his person.

He could feel Clay’s chin against his head, hearing a sigh of relief finally come out of Clay’s mouth. George never knew how nervous Clay was about romantic feelings. Clay wasn’t a hopeless romantic but he was a slightly romantic person. 

George had a hard time expressing his emotions, it was always something he struggled with. Not even being able to tell his own parents that he loves them. Clay always said he loved George and of course George never said it back or if he did it was rare. 

Clay understood that it was hard for him to express emotions usually on streams just laughing it off. Even if Clay seemed upset on stream about it, he never was. He was a patient person especially with George. 

“Clay, I never knew your heart beat so fast.” George states softly. He didn’t know if it was because of him or if it was Clay’s nerves getting to him.

“It beats fast because of you.” Clay responds, his voice laced with a sickly sweet tone. It made George blush, his face heats up from his comments. Clay never lies but he does say these things to see George’s reaction. But he truly does mean the things he says.

George murmurs before falling asleep in Clay’s arms. He felt like he was at home when he cuddled Clay. It was his safe haven, a place where nobody could hurt him. 

**Clay’s POV :**

He could feel his chest heat up due to George’s face after his comment. He could then feel George’s chest against his, his breathing being leveled out. Now that George was asleep he was left with his thoughts.

He couldn’t believe he almost went farther with George after one small kiss, his lust got the better of him. He never wanted to push George pass his limit, he knew that George wasn’t ready. Earlier he saw that George lost control and gave into his lust.

He didn’t want anything to happen yet, he didn’t want George to feel like that’s all he wanted from him. He did want that from him, but that wasn’t the main thing. He loved George for George. He had to slow down and control himself better.

He loved holding George; it made him calm down from everything in his life. He did go to therapy for a little due to his Dad’s death. He wasn’t as angry or upset about it. There was no more denial he had accepted it happened and he couldn’t change it. He would make the most of it and remember the good memories.

Clay wanted to give the hoodie to George just to show he could move on slowly. His Dad wouldn’t want him to sit around and wallow about his death. He’d want him to be happy and that hoodie shouldn’t be a bad memory he should make it a happy one. 

He was starting to feel more content with his life. His friends didn’t know what was going on but they still helped him through everything he was going through. He didn’t know if he could open up to anyone about it, including George. But now he’s lying here with the guy of his dreams in his arms. He finally opened up to George about his feelings, he felt free.

His life was starting to get better. He was accepting the things that were happening to him. He finally was complete.

Actually complete.


	11. Swimming and Bruises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clay takes George to his special spot and things get out of hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided not to end the book yet I have a lot more ideas of what I want to do! Enjoy reading ;)

* * *

**Clay’s POV :**

He woke up from the bright sunlight against his eyes. Groggy and feeling something warm and heavy on top of his chest, looking down and seeing George. Remembering what had happened last night. Last night felt surreal to him, like a fever dream. 

He was glad this wasn’t one of his dreams that he had. Leaning down and gently kissing George’s forehead, causing him to move more into Clay and cuddle him even more. Clay loved how affectionate George was in his sleep.

Snapping out of his thoughts, he had no idea how to tell everyone. He knew they’d be supportive but it was just hard for him to think about telling people. His mind went rampant with thoughts about telling the fans too. He was happy to have George yet also he was terrified about the fans.

While Clay was deep in his thoughts George had finally woken up. Wiping his eyes and looking up at Clay, seeing him deep in thought. His eyebrows were furrowed and he was biting his lip a little bit, his eyes also closed. George figured that Clay was worried about something.

Moving himself and moving more into Clay’s neck. His hot breath against Clay’s neck made him jump. It was a nice feeling, taking his hand he rubs George’s head. It soothed him out of his thoughts.

“Hey Clay, what had you in such a deep thought.” George murmurs into Clay’s neck. 

“Gogy you have to not talk into my neck so I can hear you.” Clay laughs at the older boy’s actions. Once again George asks, this time Clay could understand him.

“I’m glad we’re actually together and I know that my family and our friends will be supportive, but the fans reaction is just going to be a mess.” Clay explains, he was visibly upset.

“Clay, we don’t have to tell the fans yet this is our relationship not theirs. We can choose when to tell them, I’m fine with telling them now or later.” George explains. 

It was odd that for once George wasn’t freaking out about something like this, it was Clay this time. George didn’t mind the fans as much as Clay did, he had an easier time ignoring some things than Clay does.

“Thank you George, I love you a lot.” Clay smiles. Butterflies run throughout George’s entire body after hearing Clay say he loved him. It wasn’t like normal, it was more of a serious and boyfriend way than it was on stream.

“I love you too Clay, now let’s get breakfast!” George exclaims excitedly. Clay laughs as George quickly gets up and pulls Clay out of bed. George was in a giddy mood which Clay also was. It was cute to Clay how much George was excited for his mom’s breakfast.

Clay gets dragged down the hallway by George, the older boy’s hand is cold. Clay had warm hands so he knew it would warm up George, he didn’t mind the cold touch. Walking into the kitchen together, they see Drista sitting down eating her pancakes. They were drenched in syrup and powdered sugar.

Drista looks up to see her brother and George holding hands, a smile appears on her face. Clay looks at her confused about why she’s smiling so wide. 

“What Drista? Is there something on my face?” Clay asks

“No but there’s something in your hand.” Drista laughs

Clay and George both look at their hands and they are interlocked together. George’s face goes red and Clay laughs. Quickly George pulls his hand away from Clay. Clay then pinches one of George’s cheeks.

“Awww is little Gogy embarrassed?” Clay teases while pinching his cheek still. 

“Shut up Clay!” George replies and pushes Clay’s hand away.

“I KNEW IT! HA! YOU’RE WELCOME CLAY!” Drista prances around in her pride.

“What are you on about?” Clay questions

“Clay my dear, dear brother who do you think got George to go outside and talk to you last night. I just had to put a couple hints down and he wanted to go out there.” Drista explains happily.

“Oh my god you little devil!” Clay laughs. Clay was grateful that whatever Drista said worked, looking over at George and he wasn't denying what she said. George looked back at him and he just knew that Clay was going to pester him about it.

“Alright alright, let’s eat, I'm starving” George whines. Clay smiles and shakes his head at his boyfriend’s complaints.

Going over to the counter and grabbing some pancakes, also grabbing silverware for him and George. Nick then walks in, and a minute later Faye walks into the kitchen/dining room. All of them sit down together and eat.

Once finishing up breakfast Clay clears his throat getting everyone’s attention at the table. He was still a bit anxious about how’d they react, he figured they’d be supportive but he didn’t know for sure. He takes a deep breath before starting.

“I have an announcement. Me and George are well- uhm- We are together.” Clay explains, looking down at the table while saying it. He looks up to see his mom and Nick both have a smile on their faces.

“Oh my god dude finally for the like so long I’ve listened to you two bitch about each other.” Nick says relieved. Everyone at the table laughed. It was true George would talk to Nick a little bit about it but mainly he talked to Karl and Clay of course always went to Nick.

Him and Karl got super close once the whole Karlnap shipping started to happen. They started to talk more and get closer and they became pretty close friends. Which at some point he finally said that he liked Clay. Which then Karl helped give advice, as did Nick but it more of Karl than Nick.

“Aww I’m so happy for you two, you guys are a perfect fit” Faye replies on the verge of tears. She was so proud that her son finally found a good fit. Faye was always nice to Clay’s other partners but she didn’t quite like them, but when she met George she immediately loved him.

Both George and Clay are relieved and say their thank you’s for the support. Everyone puts their dishes in the sink and Clay and George head back to the room. Clay heads in first and goes towards his dresser and pulls out an old T-Shirt and some swim trunks.

“Hey George, we’re going out today. Here are some swim trunks. I’m going to take a shower then you can.” Clay says happily.

“Should I tell Nick?” 

“Nope, it’s just going to be us.” Clay responds popping the p on nope. 

George nods and goes back towards the bed and lays on it. He decides to scroll through his phone while Clay goes to shower. Clay walks into the bathroom that connects to his old room. Opening a cabinet to grab a cream fluffy towel. 

Taking the fluffy towel and hanging on the tiny hook by his shower, opening his shower door and turning the knobs on. 

The water comes splashing out, and Clay waits til the water is the perfect temperature for him. Stripping off his clothes and hops into his shower. The sweat that was one his body now is mixed with water. He feels so much better now that his sweat is gone.

Washing his hair and cleaning himself, he didn’t want to take a long shower because he knew George needed to still shower. His playlist is playing in the background and In Love by khai dreams plays. He hums to the song before getting to the verse about falling in love. 

He finishes up his shower and hops out. Grabbing his towel and rubbing it on his hair to dry it. Then he wraps it around his waist before realizing that he forgot his clothes again. He opens the door slightly and looks out to see George still out there on the bed. He didn’t want to make George feel uncomfortable by just going out in a towel.

“Hey George, can you bring me my clothes that I left next to yours?” Clay asks

“Yeah sure” 

George walks over to the door and slightly pulls it open and sees Clay’s stomach. George had seen it earlier but he looked away. Now that George was dating Clay he couldn’t help but stare. Clay didn’t have a perfect body but he was slightly fit. Clay sees his boyfriends slightly pink cheeks and opens the door more.

He pulls George into a kiss. George could feel some of the water on Clay’s body go on his, he didn’t mind it. He loved Clay’s kisses, they were his drug. George pulls away and looks up at his boyfriend.

“Thank you for the clothes.” Clay smirks then pushes George a little bit and closes the door. George is left shocked at what just happened. Clay then gets dressed in his black T-Shirt and random tropical swim trunks. 

“Clay! I can’t believe you just did that!” George exclaims.

“Hey I wasn’t the one staring okay. I just figured you were asking for a kiss.” Clay teases.

George brushes off the comment and grabs his clothes. He then heads into the bathroom. Clay goes back on his bed now scrolling through his phone, he looks over and sees George left his on the bedside table. 

Clay wasn’t going to snoop through it if anything he was just going to just take goofy pictures of himself. That’s exactly what he did, making the funniest faces he could. He sets the phone back down and goes back scrolling through Twitter.

He hears the bathroom door creak open and George comes out his hair slightly damp. He looks his boyfriend up and down and smiles. He thinks about how lucky he is to have him. This still was surreal to him.

“Alright George you ready?” Clay asks excitedly. 

George nods, Clay quickly grabs his hand and leads him outside of the room. Clay couldn’t wait to show George his old spot he found when he was in high school. It was Clay’s safe haven he always went there. Clay drags George all the way to his car.

They both sit in the car together just chatting and laughing. Clay drives on the road for most of the trip but then he parks the car in a small parking lot. The memories start to come back of all the good times he had here. He turns off the car.

“Alright George, we’re here!” Clay exclaims blissfully. Clay was so happy to be here he couldn’t wait to show George his secret place. He never told anyone about it other than his dad. George chuckles at Clay’s enthusiasm.

They both get out of the car and Clay grabs the duffle bag he has in his trunk, he slings it over his shoulder. It wasn’t heavy at all, it was just spare clothes and towels. He takes George’s hand tenderly and smiles fondly at him. George smiles back, his smile dopey. George was captivated by Clay’s smile and eyes.

Both boys started to walk down a small secluded path, it wasn’t the most complete path but still people had walked down the area. George looked around and took in the scenery. It was so much different than Britain during fall and winter. It was greener here, even if he was color blind he could tell it was a different shade. It was nice and peaceful here both of them walked in silence, it was a comfortable silence.

They went through some brush and finally they were here. It was a secluded swimming hole that Clay had found years ago. George was in awe, it was so amazing here. 

“How come you never told us of this area?” George asks excitedly. He was somewhat confused about why Clay never talked about a place like here. Clay was always the one to brag about dumb things like this to get under Nick and George’s skin.

“Mhm. I found this place from when I was in high school, while ditching school. Nobody understood why I was ditching school, but somehow my Dad did. We used to come here every so often. I just never thought of mentioning it.” Clay explains softly. George looked over at his boyfriend, his face was not full of sadness for once, he actually was smiling. 

“It’s amazing here, like wow- It’s just breathtaking” George replies. Clay smiles, George walked right into his next comment.

“Yeah it is, isn't it.” Clay says while looking over at George. George then turns and they make eye contact.

“You’re not even looking at the- OH CLAY!” George exclaims while blushing. Clay laughs at the older boy’s realization. 

“Come on let's go into the water I’m sweating.” Clay whines. Both of them could feel the beads of sweat on their skin. The sticky feeling made them feel disgusting. 

Clay walks towards the water he takes off his shoes and shirt, he looks over towards George and motions for him to come over. George wasn’t insecure about his body at all, he was just slightly anxious about how Clay would feel about his body. George nonetheless walks towards Clay.

Clay knew there was something up with George he could see his anxious demeanor. He wondered if he had done something wrong. George was biting the side of his cheek, which then started to bite the side of his lip.

“George is everything okay?” Clay asks worried. He didn’t want to make George uncomfortable at all. 

“It’s- I’m not like- Like insecure about my body or anything, I- I- Just got anxious about you seeing it.” George stumbles, his face getting more red. Clay pulled George’s chin up so he could see his face.

“George...You have nothing to be worried about, I love you for you. Nothing will change that.” Clay replies. A smile appears on George’s face, Clay always did know exactly what to say.

“I know that you feel like that it’s still hard. I went to a catholic private school and they just always taught about how if you are gay or have sex before marriage you’re going to hell. It’s just still hard to break it-” George explains

“Aw George I know it’s hard but you’re not going to hell just because you embrace your true self.. You’re an amazing person.” Clay replies reassuringly.

George nods moves backwards and turns to take off his shirt and shoes. He turns around and looks at Clay. Clay was in awe, he would sometimes think of George shirtless but then he’d get angry at himself. He felt terrible for thinking like that but now it was his reality.

Clay takes George and picks him up and George wraps his legs around Clay’s waist. Clay had a firm grip on George’s thighs, nothing that would hurt him just support him. George had his arms around Clay’s neck, their faces close. They both kiss and Clay let’s down George. 

Slowly George is pushing Clay backwards towards the ledge, he then pulls away and pushes Clay into the water. George hears a splash and see’s a sputtering Clay in the water. He laughs hysterically. 

"That was for earlier!" George laughs.

“Oh George you are so going to regret that! I’d start running if I was you.” Clay taunts. George was in shock and then before he knew it he was running to the top of the swimming hole. He wasn’t expecting Clay to chase him. 

Clay like normal chases after George and screams “Oh Georgie!” and his normal taunts to George. Which causes George to screech at Clay getting closer to him. George finally can’t run anymore and surrenders to Clay. Clay grabs George’s waist and throws him into the water. Clay then jumps in after him. 

They both come up for air and make a truce. Clay and George splash each other and have the best day of their lives. George starts to get a bit tired so they decide to get out and get changed. Clay goes to the duffel bag and grabs some clothes and a towel for George and hands it to him, then grabs his clothes and the other towel. Clay explains there’s a little changing area that someone made here.

Clay brings George to the changing rooms. The rooms were nicely built, it wasn’t a bad structure and it was nice and clean inside. George goes into one room and Clay goes into another. Clay takes off his swim trunks then dries himself off before putting on his new clean clothes. Grabbing some black shorts and a white T-Shirt, he gets dressed. Taking his cream fluffy towel and dries his hair.

Clay walks out of the changing room to see George has already gotten ready. He goes up to him and explains that they should probably grab food and then head home. Clay got a ping on his phone. He pulls out his phone and checks his text messages, it was from his mom. She explained that they all went out to dinner and wouldn’t be home till late at night. 

“Hey George, we don’t have to worry about getting food for the rest of them, they went out and got food.” Clay explains.

“When will they be home?” George asks

“My mom said not till later tonight, so I don’t know.” 

George nodded and both of them walked back down to the path. This time it wasn’t in silence they were just having their normal conversations about video games and their next videos/streams. Finally getting back into the car, they decide to get some Chinese takeout.

“Hey Clay, I’m really glad me and Nick are here, but he’s going to be third wheeling now.” George states.

“Oh trust me George I already figured out a plan for that.” Clay laughs.

“CLAY! You can’t not tell me!” George exclaims

“Okay, Okay! So we both know how close Karl and Nick are right. I was thinking Karl lives pretty close so he could come down to visit so Nick isn’t always third wheeling. But don’t tell Nick it’s a surprise.” Clay explains.

“OH MY GOD CLAY! YOU’RE A GENIUS! Wait- Doesn’t Nick go back to Texas soon.” George asks.

“Already covered that, Nick doesn’t know this yet but his school is cancelled for now due to winter. The weather is crazy there so they postponed school for a while. Meaning he’s here for longer.” Clay explains.

“Oh my god! I’m so happy fuck yes! Have you talked with Karl about it yet?” George asks.

“Yup, he will be here in two days.” 

“Oh my god! I can’t wait for Nick’s reaction!” George exclaims. Clay knew that Nick had a slight crush on Karl, but George didn’t know that. On the other hand George knew that Karl has had a crush on Nick for a bit of time but never said anything. Clay didn’t know that.

Now George and Clay were going to play cupid for Nick.

“Neither can I. I know he will like his surprise.” Clay laughs. 

They then talk more about the specifics of how to surprise Nick and how to sneak Karl into the house. They figured that Nick and Clay would have their own little trip together because Clay was thankful for what Nick had done for him and George. Then George would go to the airport and get Karl and sneak him into the house before they got home. Finally getting their food they eat it quickly then head home.

Getting home they both go inside and George suggests a movie night and Clay agrees. They put on a random movie and get blankets. They both start to cuddle on the couch together and George gets scared by a jump scare and jumps on top of Clay’s lap.

“You’re in a compromising position George.” Clay teases. Clay partly was teasing George but the way he was sitting on his lap was taunting Clay.

“Oh and what are you going to do about it.” George laughs. 

George moves himself so he’s facing Clay while sitting on his lap still. He could see the lust in Clay’s eyes. Before it slightly scared him but now he craved Clay. Clay could also see the lust in George’s eyes. Before George could say anything more Clay smashed his lips on George’s lips.

George slithered his hands around Clay’s neck and started to play with Clay’s hair. Clay in return had moved one of his hands under George’s shirt and was making tiny circles on George’s lower back. The other hand was on George’s hair.

George had deepened the kiss even more, which caused Clay to slightly growl and pull George’s hair. A moan slipped out and Clay slipped his tongue into the smaller boy’s mouth. Their tongues fought for dominance and of course Clay one. They pulled back and Clay looked at George.

He didn’t want to go too far with him. Clay wants to keep going but he stops and George looks at him confused. George speaks up and says that he is ready. Clay reassures him that they don’t have to do anything more but George replies that he is ready and Clay isn’t pressuring him into anything.

Clay then starts to kiss George again and pulls back and starts to kiss his jawline and slowly goes down to his neck before stopping. He starts to kiss George’s neck trying to find his sweet spot. Clay quickly finds it and sucks down on his neck, causing George to moan once again. Clay keeps going and leaves multiple hickeys on George before taking off the older boy’s shirt. 

George in return takes off Clay's shirt and starts to kiss Clay’s chest. He teases Clay just to get him back from earlier. Clay then pulls George back up and kisses him once more. Clay goes and down to George's chest and leaves more hickeys, which causes more moans from George. Clay grabs George’s thighs and stands up and George wraps his legs around Clay’s waist. They head to the bedroom. It was the best night of both of their lives.


	12. A Surprise for Nick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clay gives Nick a surprise for Nick helping out Clay and George figure out their feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a cliffhanger but hey it was a long chapter :)

* * *

**Clay’s POV :**

Clay woke up to him and George cuddling with the blankets all messed up. He looked down to see George’s bed hair, it made him happy to finally see what he looked like when waking up. A week ago he was thinking about being with George and now it’s his reality.

Last was amazing for both of them. Clay didn’t know that he would be ready for this yet. He was not as exhausted as he thought he would be. It was a crazy night, he didn’t regret a single thing that happened.

He grabbed his boxers and sweatpants that are on the floor and put them on, being careful not to wake up George. He figured that George would be exhausted and just want his sleep. He walks to his mirror and sees the few hickeys that were left from George. All of them on his chest, he didn’t think George would do anything like that to him. 

Twisting the door knob gently, he walks out and shuts the door slowly. He was careful not to wake up George. His phone rings silently in his pocket, he grabs it and sees it's Karl, confused he picks up his phone.

“What’s up Karl?” 

“CLAY! I’M SO SO SO SORRY” Karl freaks out panting and out of breath. 

“Karl take a minute to calm down and explain what’s happening.” Clay responds reassuringly. Karl takes a minute to catch his breath like Clay had said. Clay could hear Karl starting to calm down slowly.

“Okay, the airlines just called me saying they put me on a flight for today and there’s no more room on the flight for tomorrow. I’m really sorry I don’t want to be intruding.” Karl says apologetically.

“It’s not a big deal one day doesn’t make a difference it just means you get to see Nick quicker.” Clay responds happily.

“You’re not upset that I’m coming a day early.” Karl asks quietly.

“Of course not, I’m so excited you’re coming to visit for a while.” Clay responds

“Thanks Clay, my flight comes in at 4pm just so you know.” 

“Sounds good, George will be able to pick you up.” 

“Bye Clay.”

“See you soon Karl.”

He heads to the kitchen and Nick is sitting there eating his cereal. He yawns and walks past Nick and goes to the cabinet with the bowls, and grabs a bowl. He hears Nick sputter his food and he turns around to a shocked look on Nick’s face.

“Holy shit dude, what happened to your back- OH MY GOD YOU DID NOT!” Nick exclaims. He was confused for a moment but then realized very quickly why there were so many scratch marks.

“What’s on my back? What happened?” Clay asks, concerned and confused. 

“I’m guessing George and you both had a good time last night.” Nick laughs. Clay is shocked then reaching his back and feeling some of the scratch marks. 

“Shut up Nick. Don’t even think about telling George what you saw.” Clay warns. Nick nods his head and continues to eat his food. Clay didn’t want anyone else to see the scratch marks so he made his way back to his room.

Opening the door softly he sees George in the mirror looking at his chest and neck. Clay was shocked at how many hickeys he left on George. Clay did like to mark people up but he never did that many hickeys before. He shuts the door and George looks at him.

“Clay look what you fucking did my body!” George whispers yells. 

“Ah, shit I didn’t mean to do so many I’m so fucking sorry.” Clay replies guiltily. Clay didn’t mean to make George uncomfortable or anything. He just lost control and shit was he sorry. George looks at Clay’s face and realizes that he’s thinking George never wanted hickeys to begin with.

“I’m not upset, I’m just worried about how I’m going to hide them.” George replies quickly

“Oh- uhm. Here I can give you one of my hoodies.” Clay responds. He turns around and goes to his closet and opens the door to grab a random hoodie.

“HOLY FUCK!” George yells. Clay spun around so quickly and he saw a shocked look on George’s face.

“WHAT?” 

“Did I seriously claw your back that much, holy shit I’m so sorry” George replies with remorse. 

“George trust me I didn’t even feel it, it doesn’t hurt I promise you.” Clay explains.

“I still feel bad that I scratched you that badly”

“I mean it just shows me how much of a good time you have.” Clay teases. George’s face goes red 

“I take back my apology, I hope it hurts so fucking bad.” George replies. Clay laughs and hands him the hoodie. It was a small hoodie for Clay but it was huge on George. It was a black hoodie that covered his hickeys.

Clay grabs a shirt from his dresser drawers and pulls it over his head. He debated whether or not to tell George about the whole Nick seeing the scratches, he figured he should it was about him too.

“Okay George before I say anything don’t freak out okay.” Clay says George nods in response.

“So while you were in here I went to the kitchen to grab food and I was shirtless. Uhm- Nick was in the kitchen and saw the marks.” Clay finishes. George was slightly starting to freak out

“Nick knows what the fuck. Oh- my fucking god this is the worst.” George rants starting to spiral.

“Hey, it’s just Nick he’s our best friend. He said he wouldn’t make any jokes about it. He doesn’t care and even if he does say something, I know all of his stories.” Clay replies softly

Clay walks towards George and hugs him, he felt terrible about Nick knowing. It didn’t bother him that Nick knew but he knew it would bother George.

“I- I think I’m okay with him knowing. I just- I felt like it would be the end of the world but this is Nick. He still gets voice cracks for god's sake.” George replies. Clay just laughs at his comment.

“Before we eat breakfast remember how I said Karl was coming tomorrow, well it’s been moved up to today.” Clay says.

“Oh my god yes! I’m so happy to see him. What time does his flight come in at?”

“4pm, will you be able to get him while I distract Nick?” Clay asks

“Yeah I can, now please can we eat? I'm starving.” George whines.

Clay mutters under his breath “I wonder why.”

“I heard that!” George exclaims back.

“I wouldn’t be talking, you're the one with the scratches on your back.” George adds on

“Okay George two can play this game. Who’s sore and has hickeys all over their body.” Clay responds. George was going to respond but Clay cut him off.

“Oh and not to mention who was begging for more last night.” Clay teases even more. After those comments George kept his mouth shut not wanting Clay to say anything more.

“What I thought Georgie.'' Clay teases. Finally getting to the kitchen, Nick stares at the both of them for a minute. He was hesitating whether or not to make any jokes.

“Nick, do you want to get your jokes out now rather than later.” George asks annoyed. George knew that Nick wouldn’t be able not to make a single joke no matter what Clay said George knew that it was inevitable.

“No not yet, that’d be too easy for you guys. I do want to say that George holy fucking shit how are you walking after seeing Clay’s back- I-” Nick replies. Clay laughs and silently agrees with Nick, George then lightly smacks Clay’s chest.

“Yeah well he’s the one that’s covered in scratches so, it’s his issue not mine.” George replies snarkily. Clay knew that was a lie, if Nick saw the older boy’s chest then he would definitely disagree.

“Mhm, Georgie boy I doubt that’s true because if I know anything about Clay it's that if you were to take off the hoodie it’d be an entirely different story.” Nick replies smoothly. When Nick had visited Clay a while ago he had a girlfriend at the time. Nick just knew how Clay would give her hickeys.

“Touche Nick.” Clay replies with a smile which causes another smack to his chest from George.

“Fuckers.” George mutters to himself, then walks to grab a bowl for him and Clay. Clay goes to the pantry and grabs some Cinnamon Toast Crunch and then grabs the milk from the fridge for the both of them.

They both sit by Nick and start to eat. Eating as quick as they could because they knew about the surprise they had for Nick.

“Hey Nick, I was thinking that we could go out today just the two of us.” Clay states. 

“Yeah sure but what about George?”

“Eh I’ll be fine and anyways me and Clay already hung out together yesterday so he’s all yours.” 

“Plus I would like to treat you because without you I wouldn’t be dating George.” Clay replies. This warmed George’s heart, it was nice to hear that Clay was so thankful for having George. A bright and wide smile appears on George’s face once hearing that.

“Aw thanks man, that sounds like fun. Do you wanna go to that arcade from last time?” Nick 

asks

“Yeah that was hella fun let’s do it!” Clay exclaims like a little kid.

George smiles at how Clay can scheme something for his best friend as a surprise because of how much Nick has done for Clay. It warms George’s heart, he always knew that Clay was appreciative of all of them but the things he does for his friends is crazy.

Clay heads back to his room with George. George looks at his boyfriend grabbing clothes and can’t help but think about how lucky he is. He can see a slight sparkle in Clay’s eyes everytime they make eye contact and it gives him butterflies.

Clay can feel George’s eyes looking at him, it makes him feel warm. He turned around and he was right, George was looking at him. He smiles which brings George out of his trans. He walks towards his boyfriend and lifts his chin up. He gives George a quick peck before going to the bathroom.

He walked into the bathroom shutting the door behind him, he figured there was no point to lock the door anymore. Turning on the shower and letting it heat up, he hangs up his fluffy towel and strips of his clothes. Getting into the shower and then getting lost into his thoughts.

Clay was ecstatic that Karl was coming, he couldn’t wait but most of all he wanted to surprise Nick. They had been friends for so many years, he was the first person that Clay opened up to about his issues. 

His issues weren’t major but they still were bothering him at the time. Nick was Clay’s platonic soulmate, they did so much together before even meeting. Some of Clay’s best memories involved Nick. Clay met Daryll first then Nick and then George. It had been so long since he’d met them all. He never knew that they’d be this close now.

Clay was mostly thankful for how Nick helped him finally tell George how he feels. Looking back on it Clay liked George for almost a year. He never could bring himself to tell George, he didn’t want to mess up their friendship. It was something he cherished a lot.

Nick on stream is outgoing but definitely is still somewhat shy. The irony of it is that Nick brough Clay out of his shyness. Clay was a “problem child” as he would put it, but he still had a lot of shyness. He did dumb things without thinking but it later sent him into more shyness. It wasn’t just Nick of course that brought out Clay’s true self.

But Nick did help a lot with making Clay’s personality come out. Clay always loved to give gifts to his friends or just surprise them it was in his nature. Some people on the internet said he just does it for the “clout” or whatever excuse they use. 

Clay just ignores those types of people because at the end of the day he does help people. Whether it’s his friends or random people he just feels the need to give back. One way he wanted to give back was to surprise Nick with Karl. Not only just for Nick but also George gets to be with one of his best friends. For Clay it was just another one of his friends he’s become closer with. 

One thing that wandered his head was if Nick thought of Karl as more than a friend. He didn’t want to assume anything about his best friend but he did wonder. The only way he would truly be able to tell is when Karl gets here and he sees them in person. 

Finally getting out of his thoughts he turns off his shower and pulls his fluffy towel off the hook and starts to dry off his body. He grabs his briefs and puts them on, then putting on his jeans, T-shirt, and jacket. Taking his towel he dries off his hair and then starts to style it.

Walking out of the room he doesn’t see George, he figured he must have gone back to Nick because he got bored. It wouldn’t be surprising if George got bored it happened fairly easily. He walks down his hallway and hears George and Nick laughing in the game room. He starts to head towards the room and he sees them playing pool.

“Clay, Nick is kicking my ass in pool.” George whines while trying to line up his shot. Clay laughs in response.

“It’s not my fault you suck at it.” Nick shoots back. Clay laughs at his two friends arguing, it was so dumb yet funny at the same time.

“It’s okay George I can teach you how to play later today.” Clay responds.

“Ugh I’m going to be third wheeling, fuck my life.” Nick whines. George tries to conceal a laugh and not spout out that Karl is coming today.

“Sucks to suck Sappy Nappy, you did this to yourself.” George responds

“Yeah yeah, shut up and keep getting your ass kicked by me.” Nick responds quickly. 

Clay sits on the comfy couch and decides to watch his two friends play pool and argue. It was mostly just them goofing off and arguing so not much of playing pool was happening. Clay was looking at his two best friends and just couldn’t help but wonder how lucky he got. Not just for his relationship with George but even his friendship with Nick. 

Everything was just perfect all around. He had a close friend group, his streams/youtube channel was doing amazing, he had an amazing boyfriend, but most importantly he was finally accepting his Dad’s death. His Dad’s death hit him the hardest out of everyone, for a long time Clay thought his Dad was the only person who would ever fully understand him. 

Once his Dad passed years ago, he met George, someone who understood him. Clay thought of it as a last final gift his Dad gave him. Another person that would truly understand and not judge him. It wasn’t that his other friends didn’t understand or judge him, but they didn’t get Clay like George did. Which made Clay never want to lose George.

The two boys finished their game and of course Nick won. George was tired of getting his ass kicked so he finally accepted his defeat. It was 3pm so Clay and Nick would have to leave now so George could pick up Karl in time. 

“Alright now that you’re done winning against George, you wanna go out to the arcade?” Clay asks

“Yup now I’ll just kick your ass just like I did George’s.” Nick taunts.

“Okay bud sure, let’s just see what happens when we get to the arcade.” Clay responds.

George rolls his eyes at the two of them. Leaving the room he goes back to the bedroom and waits for Nick and Clay to leave. Clay grabs his car keys from the kitchen and then calls Nick over to leave. Opening the front door he hears it shut behind him, and heads to his car.

Both of them get into the car and Nick calls dibs on the aux. Clay gets his car started and heads to the arcade and sends George a quick text saying he can now leave. 

**George’s POV :**

He is scrolling through Twitter and gets a message from Clay. He sees the notification Clay<3 pop up on his phone quickly reading it and seeing that he now can leave. He didn’t want to be late to see Karl, he couldn’t wait. 

He knew it was more a surprise for Nick but he was still joyful to see his other best friend. He walks out of his bedroom and heads to the living room. He sees Faye and gives her a small smile, she gives a smile in return. Seeing the car keys hung up he grabs them from the hook and heads outside.

Walking to the car his body was ecstatic to see Karl. Pulling out of the driveway his mind races with thoughts of all the fun things they can all do together. Plus he wouldn’t have to hear Nick complain about being the third wheel anymore.

He brings his phone out and clicks on Google Maps, typing in the airport name and heading off towards it. He knew it would take around thirty to forty minutes for him to get there. He gets up a random Spotify playlist of his and starts to jam to it.

Forty minutes later he finally arrives at the airport. The memories start to rush back from when he first met Clay here. His favorite moment of his life finally meeting his other half, he never thought it would actually happen but look at them now. Happily dating. 

George starts to tear up thinking about how one decision made his entire life better. He finally got what he wanted: a happy stable relationship. It was surreal to him still even though it had been two weeks since they started dating. It was his reality, not some dream he dreamt about one night. Wiping the tears that started to form in his eyes he pulled himself together.

Opening the car door and getting out, heading into the airport remembering where the baggage claim is he heads towards it. Taking out his phone he starts to text Karl asking where he was. He gets a quick response. “im at the baggage claim by the blue sign.” Looking up and seeing the bright blue sign. Looking past some of the people he sees Karl leaning against the wall there with his headphones in. 

He walks up to Karl and gives him a smile and Karl gives one in return. They give each other a bro hug.

“Karl I can’t believe you’re actually here!”

“I’m here in the flesh, now come on I wanna leave this humid place.” Karl responds joyfully. George remembers when he would complain to Clay about the weather and Clay would brush him off and laugh saying that he would get used to it. Which now the weather doesn't bother him as much.

“That’s what I said to Clay but trust me you’ll get used to it pretty quickly.” George replies.

Karl has his luggage in hand and George leads the way back to the car with Karl following. They exit the airport doors and start to go towards the parking lot. George quickly spots his car again and they both head to the car. 

George opens the trunk for Karl and helps put his luggage into the trunk. Getting into the car George plays his playlist again. Both of them singing to songs and having fun. Sending a text to Clay saying they would be home in 20 minutes so they should start to head back soon.

On the way home Karl and George catch up a bit talking about everything. Karl then opened up about how he was really anxious about meeting Nick for the first time. Karl’s mind racing with doubt about Nick even wanting to see him.

“Karl are you kidding me this is Nick he always begs about having you play with us and we obviously say yes but he still whines his ass off.” George laughs. Karl smiles learning about the things he had no idea Nick would do for him.

“I-I had no idea he would want to play with me so frequently.” Karl replies.

“We all do but Nick, he has a soft spot for you specifically.”

Karl’s smile gets wider after hearing that. Twenty minutes later they finally get home and open the trunk to grab Karl’s luggage. Opening up the door and yelling for Faye but there was no answer George figured she must have left for a little bit.

“Well I was going to ask Faye where we should put your things, for now let's put it in Nick’s room” George states. Karl nods in agreement. 

George feels a buzz in his pocket. Pulling out his phone he sees the notification Clay<3 :” we r j abt to b home :)” A smile creeps up onto George’s face knowing that Nick would be so excited to see Karl.

“Hey let’s go into the living room, they will be home in a couple minutes.” George states.

“Sounds good I’m exhausted.” 

Both of them head out of Nick’s room and towards the living room. Turning on the TV to and changing the station to Spongebob which was Karl’s response. They start to watch an episode and they get five minutes in. They hear a loud bang from the door.

“Hey George where are you?” Clay yells.

“I’m in the living room! Nick get your ass in here I wanna hear about who won.” George yells. It was a partial lie on his part. He did want to hear about who won the arcade fight they had but he also just wanted Nick to come here for Karl.

They hear footsteps shuffling towards them. Clay walked in first and gave a smile to the both of them. Nick follows behind. 

“Hey Nick funny seeing you here.” Karl teases. Nick’s face was priceless. He broke out into a huge smile and laughed before taking Karl into a long hug. 


	13. Oblivious and Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karl and Nick moments. Plus learning more about everyone!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was supposed to be wayyy longer but my macbook broke so, I couldn't write for over a week. next chapter will mostly be Nick and Karl POVS :)

* * *

**Karl’s POV :**

He was sitting in the car with George just listening to the music playing. He could feel his heart beating out of his chest, bump ba da bump. His heart rate increased the closer they got to Clay’s house. He was anxious about meeting Nick, Karl didn’t even know his sexuality. He didn’t know if he was Ace or Bi. Everything was so confusing.

He didn’t know what he truly wanted in his love life. He was hoping that now with his friends' help he could find some clarity in what he wanted. George had talked a little about how Clay opened up about not knowing his own sexuality and how it confused him. He thought that Clay would be the best person to talk to about his issues.

He wished George would understand more but George always knew he was gay. The issue he had was accepting that it was okay to be gay. Half of him wished that George understood but the other half of him knew it was selfish and he would never want one of his friends to experience what he’s going through. Snapping out of his thoughts George announces that they are finally here.

His nerves haven’t settled yet, his nervous system having a party in his body. He couldn’t seem to calm down. Shakily he opens the passenger door and heads to the trunk. Grabbing two of his suitcases and George grabbing the duffel bag.

They walk into the house and George explains how they don’t know how the rooms will work yet but mostly likely he would room with Nick. His nervous system sent neurons of anxiety throughout his body. Not being able to respond Karl just nods in response. Walking into Nick’s room surprisingly it was clean. Nick was notoriously known for not being the most clean person in the world. George motioned for him to follow him to the living room.

“Alright so they will be here in a couple minutes.” George states excited. 

“I’m so excited” Karl fakes his enthusiasm. It wasn’t that Karl didn’t want to see Nick he just didn’t know how to deal with the nerves. He didn’t know if Nick even wanted to see him. George had tried to reassure him saying that everything would be fine and that Nick did want to meet him but it still didn’t change Karl’s mind.

George picks up the remote and starts to scroll through the channels, one of them catching Karl’s eye.

“Wait, go back,” Karl asks. George goes back to the channel and he then realizes it’s Spongebob. George knew about how much Karl loved watching Spongebob, it was something he didn’t talk about much.

Karl hears the door shut and Clay’s voice yelling for George. George yells back and also yells for Nick to come. Karl then hears Nick’s voice it was so soothing and way different in person than it was over calls. His voice mesmerized Karl, hearing the footsteps start to come closer. 

Finally he sees Nick and his face is shocked then quickly replaced with a smile. All of his anxiety seemed to just disappear once seeing Nick now his anxiety was confidence. Something that he didn’t feel all too often.

“Hey Nick funny seeing you here.” Karl teases. Nick laughs at his comment and gives him a hug.

“I- What- I- How-” Nick stumbled over his words, he was confused yet happy to see Karl actually in the flesh.

“You can thank Clay for this surprise.” Karl responds laughing. Nick looks over at Clay and gives him a long bro hug.

“Thank you so fucking much Clay, I love you bro.” 

“Of course Nick.”

Everyone could see Nick’s happiness radiate off of him. Nick never could hide his emotions very well, he was transparent, an open book. Karl’s anxiety started to dissipate slowly, gaining more confidence. The four boys sit on the couch together, Clay and George cuddling while Nick and Karl sit next to each other.

Karl looks over towards Clay and George, a smile forms onto his face. He envied knowing what they wanted in their love lives but he still nonetheless was happy that they found each other. Seeing happy couples made Karl happy and sad, he wished he understood his brain but for now he would live in constant confusion.

Starting to become sleepy his eyes start to close and he lets his head fall to the left of him and he feels something warm yet hard against his head. The jet lag was finally starting to hit him and it hit him hard. The warm feeling against his head made him feel even more comfortable, his exhaustion finally consumed him and he fell asleep.

**Clay’s POV :**

Clay was holding George firmly, feeling George’s head against his chest. He looked over to see Karl’s head against Nick’s shoulder, he smirked seeing how Nick looked down at Karl. He could see the shimmer in Nick’s eye. George nudges against Clay’s chest pulling him out of his thoughts.

“Mhm what’s up?” Clay asks his voice raspy. Clay was also exhausted today hanging out with Nick was fun but they always goofed off too much. 

“I’m tired, are you going to bed soon?” George replies. Everyone was exhausted from today, George didn’t do much but he still felt tired.

“Yeah, I was just about to ask you, just let Karl and Nick stay here.” Clay whispers. He didn’t want Nick to hear him. He wanted to let his friend just embrace the moment of Nick having Karl fallen asleep on him.

“Why?” George whispers back confused. He didn’t understand why Clay didn’t want to bother the two of them.

“I’ll tell you later” Clay whispers. George knew that something was up, he would just have to wait till Clay would tell him.

Clay moved George slightly over so he could get up, causing George to have a pouty face. His face made Clay chuckle. He moved his hand to George’s face and his thumb moved up and down George’s face. George melts into his hand, it makes him feel safe. Clay motioned for George to stand up but still George sits there and pouts. 

Clay picks up George bridal style and carries him out of the room. George has a dopey smile on his face, Clay then moves his head down for a quick kiss. George’s kisses always would send fireworks through Clay’s body. He continues to the room and nods his head towards the door knob and George opens the door. 

Clay brings George to the bed and lays him down, just as he moves his body up George pulls his shirt down and pulls him down for a passionate kiss. Clay returns the passion back, it felt like he was on fire. Clay pulls away first.

“George don’t tempt me.” Clay states sternly. George looks Clay up and down his body, Clay could see the lust on his face.

“Yeah yeah, we wouldn't want to wake up anyone.” George says and then winks, Clay chuckles.

“You would be very loud, I went easy last time.” Clay teases. George felt sore after last time he didn’t think it could get any better than the first time they did it.

“I guess I’ll find out one day.” George replies snarkily. Clay moves himself away and grabs some clothes for him and George. Tossing the PJs to George, he catches them. Clay takes off his shirt and he can hear George suck in his breath. Clay turns back around to his boyfriend. George’s eyes were piercing Clay’s body.

Clay could feel himself heat up at George’s stare. George’s smile was adorable to him, he could see the twinkle in his eyes. That twinkle that he saw in Nick’s eyes once he saw Karl. He now understood why his eyes looked so familiar, it was how George looked at him. His face was completely shocked, he couldn’t believe that Nick may like Karl.

“Clay? Is everything okay?” George asks worried. His boyfriend’s face scared him it went from happy to shocked so quickly. George was afraid he had done something wrong to Clay. Clay could hear the worry in George’s voice and how it slightly cracked at the end.

“Yeah, everything is fine I- I-” Clay stumbles out, his brain not being able to fully process what he’s found out. He didn’t mind Nick liking Karl, there were no issues with that. For Clay it was different to see his friend so happy with someone. Clay obviously knew about Nick’s other girlfriends and his first boyfriend but he never saw that twinkle or smile that Nick gave to Karl for Nick’s exes. 

“Did I do something wrong Clay?” George’s voice cracking and breaking even more. Clay looks down and sees the worried face that is all over George’s face.

“Oh my god no! I just- I can’t believe I’ve been so oblivious to it.” Clay rambles to himself. George became more and more confused with his boyfriend. He didn’t understand what Clay was rambling to himself about.

“What were you oblivious to?” George asked curiously and confusedly.

“Nick likes Karl. It was so obvious every call we had or any games we’d play he would always want Karl there. The hints were so obvious I can’t believe I didn’t see it.” Clay rambles on even more.

“WAIT! Hold on! Backup what- Nick likes Karl!?” George questions now thinking that Clay has completely lost his mind. He didn’t understand how Clay was thinking that Nick liked Karl.

“I mean yeah, I think so at least.” 

“How so? I- I’m so confused.” George responds, his mind becoming more and more scrambled from this conversation. 

“When me and Nick walked into the room and Karl spoke to Nick, Nick’s eyes twinkled and that smile. I have never seen Nick like this before not even with any of his other exes.” Clay explains. George’s jaw now dropped. He couldn’t believe it either, it was right in front of them the entire time.

“OH MY GOD! We are so fucking stupid how did we never see it.” George exclaims

“Honestly I have no idea how we didn’t notice how persistent Nick was about Karl, I just figured they were super close. I mean this is Nick he’s pretty honest about his feelings. But he never does just say when he likes someone.” Clay explains in more depth.

Nick was very in touch with his emotions, he knew what made him anxious. He had anxiety. It was nothing too severe but it was something he dealt with. He was fairly open about it to Clay, mentioning it only once on stream. He never lied about his feelings or was rarely confused about them. He never would straight up say he liked someone but if Clay asked he would be honest. 

“God everything makes so much more sense now, why Nick always fell asleep on call with Karl. How he would complain about not sleeping well if he wasn’t on the phone with him at night.” George replies.

“You know he reminds me a lot of me.” Clay chuckles remembering all those times he complained to Nick when George and Clay didn’t sleep call together. It was rare for it not to happen but sometimes it did.

“What do you mean?” George questions. George knew some similarities between the two of them but romantic feelings, they were two different people. Clay was more closed off about them while Nick was much more open about them.

“I mean that I used to complain about not getting enough sleep or when we didn’t play together. I understand what he’s going through, I was the same way. God I liked you for so long.” Clay chuckles revisiting the memories in his head. He loved to see how his old self from a year ago would be freaking out right now if he knew that in a year he’d have George as his boyfriend. It seemed like such a fever dream to him.

George’s skin got goosebumps from hearing what Clay was saying. He didn’t know fully how Clay felt about George before they dated. One part of him was upset that he would pull Clay around like a toy. It wasn’t on purpose he honestly felt bad for all those times he caused pain towards Clay. He knew that it wasn’t his fault, something his old self would have blamed himself for months on end. But now he had gotten better with his emotions.

Clay had helped George through some of his toughest times, grateful for everything that has happened. He never thought either that he would be here with Clay, let alone dating him was something that made him feel bubbly inside.

“I had no idea, I never meant to make you feel like that. I just wow- God I am so in love with you.” George responds, his tone sweet and soft. Clay felt soothed from George just saying how much he loved him. Something that made his stomach jump. His stomach always jumped for George, every smile, talk, and him just walking into a room.

“I know you didn’t mean to make me feel like that. At the same time you made me feel on cloud nine. It was absolutely amazing how you would make me feel. How you still make me feel. Only one thing has changed for me, I fell for you even harder than before.” Clay chuckles thinking about how he saw a future with George. 

Clay wasn’t one for thinking about the future with his partners but George was his one exception. He could see them getting married and living together. He saw such a bright and blooming future with George, he couldn’t imagine them ever breaking up. They understood each other, like they had always known each other. He loved George with his whole being, after all George was his soulmate. 

“I love you too Clay. I can’t even put it into words how much I love you. I would walk on fire just to be near you, I’d travel the world just to see you, and I just- I’d do absolutely anything for you-” George confesses, his face slowly getting red. Clay couldn’t help but interrupt George by kissing him, he couldn’t hold back anymore. Their lips moved in-sync, George could feel Clay back away slowly. He just knew that Clay was smiling.

“Sorry, I just couldn’t wait any longer to kiss you.” Clay teases. He always was impatient with wanting to kiss George. He wanted to hear what George was talking about but he had liked him for so long and finally he actually had George. He wanted to take advantage of George being his boyfriend, now that he could actually kiss him.

“Always so greedy Clay, you just can’t get enough of me. I think you’re addicted to me.” George teases back, eyeing Clay up and down. George knew exactly how to drive Clay crazy, as much as George wanted all of Clay it wouldn’t happen while other people are in the house. Clay was the type of person to make sex something intimate and personal. 

“You’re an absolute tease, you know that right. If nobody was home right now something else would definitely be happening.” Clay responds. He didn’t quite know this side of George, it wasn’t something that came out ever. He wasn’t against it, but it was something for him to get used to. It reminded him of streams where Clay would “fake” flirt and George would reciprocate the flirty comments back. He would always go speechless except this time he wasn’t as speechless.

George embraced Clay before he could continue to ramble one, just the touch of Clay would melt him. He loved Clay so much, more than he thought he could ever love anybody. George didn’t know if it was possible for him to find a partner, for a long time he didn’t believe he could find anyone like Clay.

His other half was finally with him and he couldn’t ask for anything more in the world. Just because he was with Clay that didn’t mean all of his problems went away but they subsided at times. Clay was his peace and tranquility, something he’s hoped for. He was complete, he had everything he wanted.

George’s heart palpitations are Clay's weakness, it made him realize how Clay affected George without even trying. Clay was listening closely to it, he smiled into George’s hair. Clay was always the calmer one between the two of them but George could make Clay go insane. He somehow George made Clay become the storm. Something that has never happened to him.

His other partners that he thought were the fit for him weren’t. Nobody made Clay feel this type of way it was like all of his clarity vanished before the blink of an eye. He wasn’t complaining, the feeling made him feel free. George was like a dove to Clay, because the dove was a symbol of freedom. George was Clay’s freedom, something he yearned for. His heart now yearned for George only.

George pulls away slightly from Clay and looks at him in the eyes, putting his hands on his face. “Clay, never forget how much I love you.” George says seriously. He was dead serious, on streams he never said how much he loved any of his friends. It was something he struggled with a lot. He tried his best to express them, but for some reason it was impossible.

He would think the kindest thoughts about them but the words never came out of his mouth. Slowly he realized that Clay did it more and more often, mostly on stream. He still to this day is confused about why Clay did it.

_ “I should ask him about that soon.” _

“I know you love me, I will never forget it. You’re my other half George. God I can’t explain how much I love you.” Clay responds, his eyes full on endearment. They’re perfect for each other and nobody could get in between their love.

He struggled with a lot on his plate, the main thing being his feelings. Three easy words weren’t so easy for George. He slowly opened his mind to the idea of loving someone and showing his affection. He didn’t quite show physical or verbal affection, but somehow Clay always knew he was loved by George. George understood every confusing part of Clay and Clay understood every confusing part of George. They fit together like two missing puzzle pieces.

“I’m just so confused how we never put the pieces together about Nick liking Karl. I mean Karl is a mess with his emotions right now. He doesn’t know what he is and I wish I could help him.” George rants to Clay. George’s lip quivered due to stress, he couldn’t help one of his best friends and he felt helpless. He wanted to be able to help Karl with his emotions but for George he always knew he was Bi. 

“George come on, it’s not your fault you can’t help him. I mean feelings are super confusing especially when it comes to labels. For you I know it was easy but for others including myself it’s not that simple.” Clay responds calmly. George knew that Clay was right but he still had the guilt of not being able to help Karl. All those times that Karl helped him and now he couldn’t return the favor. 

“I know it isn’t my fault, but I can’t help but feel guilty for not being able to help him. He’s helped me through so much. It’s like the one time he really needs me I can’t do anything except support him.” George explains solemnly. Clay understood why George felt guilty, he shouldn’t but he does. 

“How about this I’ll talk to him about it tomorrow. If anybody would understand it’d probably be me. I understand what it’s like to be stuck in your head and everything is confusing.” Clay said reassuringly. Clay also felt bad for Karl, he knew what it was like to debate in your head about your sexuality.

Clay was mostly in tune with his true self but when it came to his sexuality he was so confused. He remembered the confusing feelings of if he liked guys and girls or just girls. His brain was scrambled and it took him a while to label himself. 

“You’d do that? I mean I know it’s a sore subject for you.” George said then looks up towards Clay. Those chocolate brown eyes melted Clay’s insides. 

“Of course I would. It’s hard to talk about but I want to help one of our friends out. Even if I’m not close to him I still don’t want him to go through what I did.” Clay responds soothingly. His voice was a lullaby to George’s ears. He could fall asleep right at that moment while talking to Clay.

George’s nervous system finally seemed to calm down, thanks to Clay. There were times where George’s entire body would shake and his heart wouldn’t stop pounding. He could never control it and it’s always been a hard thing to live with. Sometimes he couldn’t even get up because his legs would shake so badly he would fall. The worst was when he would throw up due to the anxiety. 

It was so rare for George to feel like that but Clay had that feeling at every moment. Most of the time he could work through it like the first time he met George after getting out of the shower he felt like he could have a panic attack. He never talked about it with anyone, he was dealing with it the best he could.


	14. Dream State and Eavesdropping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Learning more about Karl and Nick plus a bit of Clay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for this chapter taking so long! It's not super long but it's my average amount of words. also thank you so so so freaking much for 6k reads like holy- wtf i never thought people would actually read this thank you :)

* * *

**Karl’s POV :**

Karl’s jet lag finally hit him while he was watching a movie with George, Clay, and Nick. He couldn’t keep his eyes open, they kept drooping closed. He could barely sit up straight, he lets the exhaustion consume his body. His head fell down to a soft and warm object, his eyes still closed. The warmth from what he was laying on made him fall asleep quickly. 

His mind was finally calm, he didn’t have his overwhelming thoughts of confusion. Drifting off to sleep his mind went into a dream state. He looked around. It was a large forest, he could hear the birds chirping. The bright green forest welcomed him as if it was calling for him. He walked towards the forest, the closer he got he could see a dirt path through the forest. He smirked as the forest looked so familiar. 

Walking down the dirt path, he could see many trees and birds. The bright colors were comforting, he looked behind him and it seemed as every step he took everything behind him disappeared. The forest didn’t seem as comforting and the colors seemed to get more dull. He tried to scream for help but he couldn’t, like he didn’t have vocal cords. He walked farther down the path, finally he saw himself. He was looking at himself in third person, he could see himself curled up. His knees pressed against his chest, he could hear small muttering, slowly they were getting louder. He woke up immediately, feeling the sweat dripping down from his face.

**Nick’s POV :**

The movie wasn’t too interesting but Nick didn’t mind, he was just happy to be around his friends. He looked over and saw Clay and George cuddling, he was happy for his two friends. After all those calls with Clay about how he should just tell George. It was obvious to Nick that they both liked each other, he was just happy for them. He could see how much George trusted Clay, everyone knew that George wasn’t a physical affection type of person. 

Nick wanted that affection, someone to love. His heart and mind wanted someone to care for and they would care for him. He saw how George and Clay looked at each other, he was envious of their happy relationship. He didn’t want to just throw himself into a relationship. Something hit the side of his shoulder, pulling himself out of his thoughts.

He looked slightly down towards his right shoulder, Karl had completely passed out. He smiled to himself and just looked at Karl for a moment. He didn’t want this small moment to end, softly he moved back into the couch more and Karl now laid on his chest. He could feel the warmth that Karl gave him, he loved it. 

Turning his head back to the TV to continue watching the movie, he looked to his left. Clay and George weren’t there, he figured that they went to bed. The movie was getting slightly boring, so Nick turned it off and put on an anime episode he wanted to finish. He relaxed farther into the couch and Karl wraps his arms around Nick’s waist. Nick wasn’t so used to having someone hold onto him like this, the warmth made him feel safe. 

Karl’s hands and arms were warm against Nick’s skin, slightly he could feel his shirt rise up. Karl’s hands were warm against his cool skin, it gave him goosebumps. The tiniest bit of touch made him freeze up, he missed this feeling.

He tried to pull Karl away, he knew it wasn’t right that Karl was in his sleep doing it. He felt guilty knowing that it was just because Karl liked sleeping with multiple pillows. He tried multiple to pry off Karl, but he wouldn’t budge. Begrudgingly he pulls him up to his feet, putting Karl’s arm around his shoulder for support.

Surprisingly Karl didn’t wake up due to the moment. Nick drags Karl towards the bedroom they would be sharing, for now. Nick keeps having to readjust Karl every so often so he wouldn’t fall, Karl’s hot breath sometimes hitting Nick causing more goosebumps on his neck. 

Finally getting to the door and twisting the knob, the room was simple. The walls a light beige color, the sheets white. There wasn’t much too the room other than two nightstands, a nice closet, dresser, and connecting bathroom. It was nice but not fancy, it suited Nick well. He dragged Karl to the bed gently laying him onto the slightly yellow-white pillows and the white bedding.

After setting him down he stretched his back and shoulders, he wasn’t used to that weight on him. He felt relieved after hearing his back cracking. Walking over to his suitcase that he hadn’t bothered putting away his clothes. He grabbed black sweats and a random T-Shirt, also grabbing a blanket and pillow from the bed. Carefully he grabbed it so he wouldn’t wake up Karl, he gently walked towards the door and closed it gingerly. 

He let out a sigh of relief before walking back to the living room. He walked back into the living room, going to the couch he set up a makeshift bed. Laying on the makeshift bed he slowly starts to let his sleepiness overcome him. He was exhausted from having so much fun at the arcade with Clay. 

**Karl’s POV :**

Kark woke up to the soft feeling all around him, opening his eyes the sunlight blares into his eyes. Quickly shutting them again due to the Sun’s rays. Turning over and re opening his eyes, he sees the room from earlier. The other side of the bed completely untouched, he wondered where Nick slept. He pulled himself out of the bed, he got slightly light headed from getting up too quick. Shaking his head to get rid of the dizzy feeling he got, he walked out of the room and towards the kitchen.

Walking down the hallway while yawning and stretching so he would finally wake up. He started to feel a little more energized but not much. Going into the kitchen, that has an archway connecting to the living room. He looks over and sees Nick sleeping on the couch with a blanket and pillow. He figured that Nick must have slept on the couch because he passed out. 

They didn’t have a chance to talk about sleeping arrangements, he was happy that Nick respected his boundaries. Karl didn’t know if he’d be able to sleep in the same bed as someone else, they’re best friends but it’s still too much for him. Getting out of his thoughts he heads into the pantry looking to see what he could have for breakfast. He saw some bagels in the bread area, he loved bagels. He grabbed them and set them on the counter, he just needed a toaster for it now. 

The kitchen was fairly big and there were plenty of cabinets to look through. He didn’t know where to look first, starting with the lower cabinets next to him. He heard shuffling down the hallway, heard it getting closer and coming to a stop. He pops his head above the counter.

“Oh, hi Karl!” Clay beams. Today was surprisingly a good morning for Clay, he felt energized and got a lot of sleep last night. He figured that George wanted more sleep because the airport drained George of all his energy.

“Hi Drea- Clay. Quick question do you have a toaster by any chance?” Karl asks tiredly. He still hadn’t fully woken up yet, he needed a monster to do that.

“Yeah I do, I'll grab it.” Clay replies. He shuffles past Karl and to an upper cabinet, pulling out the toaster and setting it on the counter for Karl and giving him a small smile. Karl gives a smile in return. 

“Thank you! I saw you had bagels and I wanted something to eat.” Karl explains.

“Ah yeah, I never really eat those mostly Drista does. I’m more of a cereal guy.” Clay replies. Karl nods at the information given to him. Karl loved his bagels but some fruity pebbles were amazing to him. The flavors were impeccable.

“Mhm, personally if I eat cereal it’s definitely fruity pebbles that smacks.” Clay laughs, but silently agrees. 

“Hey Karl, I don’t know if I’m overstepping any boundaries but George has somewhat explained how you’re a bit confused with your sexuality.” Clay expresses gently, he didn’t want to overstep Karl’s boundaries.

“I mean, yeah it’s been pretty rough recently I just don’t know what to do. I feel like I’m always confused about what I like, I can’t find a label for it. It’s just frustrating.” Karl explains stumbling over some of his words. He wasn’t anxious he was more frustrated with himself for not understanding his own emotions.

“Karl, take a deep breath. I know it’s hard to understand what is going on in your head but it gets better, I promise.” Clay replies sincerely. Karl takes a moment to calm down and focus on his breathing.

“Yeah, it’s just sometimes really frustrating when I don’t understand anything about myself. Like I should know this stuff but I don’t.” Karl explains calmer than before. He wasn’t as angry while explaining it. 

“Honestly, I remember feeling like that. It’s like you can’t make up your mind. You don’t know who you like or what you want. It’s trial and error if I’m being honest, you should try dating people but make it clear you don’t know what you want.” Clay explains honestly. He wanted to make sure he was clear in letting Karl know he should tell those people that he decides to date that he’s experimenting.

“I never really thought about experimenting with other people, I’ve just been so caught up in figuring out my own emotions I never really thought about just trying out anything. Thank you so much.” Karl realizes. He was grateful for Clay talking to him, someone that actually understood what he was going through. Out of everyone he figured that Clay would have had his sexuality figured out. 

“Of course Karl, I’m always here if you want to talk. I know how hard it is not having someone around you that doesn’t quite understand what you’re going through.” Clay replies happily. It was true sometimes it was frustrating not having anybody around him that would even remotely understand what he was going through.

Karl nodded his head while finishing up the last bites of his bagel. During the conversation he had made his bagel and ate it. It was yummy for him, the cream cheese was delicious. He put his plate into the sink and walked back to the bedroom. Going into the room he hears the shower turned out.

_ “Nick finally got up, it’s like almost 1pm Jesus. Fuck- I really hope he didn’t hear our conversation. Oh fuck-”  _

He goes over to his suitcase on the other side of the room and grabs some black skinny jeans, a green sweater, and a white undershirt. Karl was very into his style; he loved it, it was a way he could express himself without being judged by anyone. He heard the bathroom door open and it was Nick fully clothed smiling. 

“Good morning, you can use the shower if you want. Also, we might be going out today, Clay mentioned we might but I don’t know for sure.” Nick explains. Karl nods and goes into the bathroom, hanging up the towel that was on the bathroom counter.

He turns on the shower realizing it got hot very quickly he put on the cold water too. Stripping off his clothes and putting it in the hamper by the bathtub, he goes into the shower. The cool water against his hot skin felt good, Florida weather was different than North Carolina weather. It was more humid and hot here. He didn't quite mind it but at night time it cooled down a lot more. 

His fluffy brown hair now sopping wet, and straighter than it was dry. He lets the water seep into his hair and skin before grabbing the shampoo. He grabs the soap and starts washing his entire body before washing his hair. He took in the soothing feeling of the water for granted before but now he was happy. Grabbing the shampoo bottle and putting some into his hand then starts scrubbing his hair clean. 

Once he scrubbed his hair enough, he grabbed the conditioner and repeated the same process as he did with the shampoo. Rinsing his hair out, he gets out of the shower and grabs his towel and starts to dry his body off. He rubs the towel against his hair to dry it out. He takes his clothes and puts them on, before leaving the bathroom he grabs the blow dryer on the counter and starts to dry his hair out. He styles it once it's done drying, mostly just taking his hands and fixing the position of his hair so it looks nice. 

Walking out of the bathroom and back into the room he sees Nick sitting on the side of the bed he didn’t sleep on. He was scrolling through his phone, Karl figured it was just Twitter or something.

“Hey you're finally out of the shower, took you long enough.” Nick exclaims.

**Nick’s POV :**

Sleeping on the couch wasn’t his best idea but it was better than the floor. Waking up in the morning his back hurt a bit, it wasn’t an uncomfortable couch it just wasn’t as nice as the bed he was sleeping on the past nights. He wasn’t going to complain he finally had Karl here with him in person so if that meant he had to sleep on the couch so be it. 

He was just glad that almost all of his close friends were finally hanging out together. He woke up to two people talking in the kitchen. He starts to wake up more and can finally decipher who is talking, it's Karl and Clay. 

“...I feel like I’m always confused about what I like, I can’t find a label for it. It’s just frustrating.” Karl explains. Nick figured there was more to what was going on he didn’t want to eavesdrop but he also wanted to be there for Karl.

He heard Clay’s response back; it was something that not even he fully knew. Nick knew that Clay had issues with his sexuality and figuring it out but he didn’t know how much it affected him. He felt slightly angry with himself for not realizing that one of his best friends was having a hard time. Clay hid those emotions from everyone, but he opened up to Nick about it a little bit. Which Nick did try to help Clay the best he could. 

Karl’s response also made Nick feel a lot better. He figured he shouldn’t listen to the conversation anymore, it wasn’t right and he needed a shower desperately. He went back to the room grabbing random clothes and going into the bathroom. While in the shower he didn’t know if he should tell Karl about what he heard. He didn’t want to anger him but he wanted to be there for his friend.

He was confused and his mind went back and forth about what he should do. For now he just wouldn’t say anything, if Karl needed him he could always come to Nick. He did wonder if he was a bad friend for eavesdropping to begin with and how it was an invasion of Karl’s privacy. The guilt started to eat at him slowly, he knew he should tell Karl but not right this second. He needed time to figure out how he would explain it to Karl without him being mad.

Getting out of the shower, he grabbed his towel and dried himself off and he would just let his hair air dry. He puts on the black shorts and dark red T-Shirt. As he walks out of the bathroom he sees Karl in his suitcase picking out an outfit. He just knew that Karl was debating on what to wear. It was no secret that Karl enjoyed fashion and he cared about what he wore out. 

Sometimes Karl did inspire Nick to actually try and find a style or even care about it. Fashion wasn’t a huge deal to Nick he usually just put on random clothes and called it a day. Mostly wearing sweatpants and hoodies. He wasn’t picky in what outfits he would wear. While he watched Karl pick out an outfit he debated whether or not he should tell him right now about what he heard. When Karl looks at him he says good morning and he did want to tell him right then and there but the words wouldn’t come out. He so desperately wanted to tell him what he heard, the guilt was already getting to him but of course he just couldn't. He cared so much about their friendship and didn't want to jeopardize it. So for now he wouldn't say anything but he would soon.


End file.
